Red Strings of Fate
by Dirt-the-StoryBender
Summary: Cecilia knew she already had a problem choosing between Jake and Kyle, but going back to Kardia and seeing Nicholas again is just making it even harder. What can she do now? Ceci/Jake Zav/Jake Ceci/Nick Rated T just in case. Mix of RF1 and RF2.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So, yep, thie is mainly Ceci/Nick, but Ceci/Jake and Ceci/Kyle will be worked into this. Uhm, something just quick. Mist is married to Raguna, she is the main girl. And all the other 'couples' from Rune Factory are together. (Zavier isn't with anyone...) Mist has been to Alvarna, it was in a drama CD. Personally, I feel that Cecilia wouldn't just leave her dad and Nick, I mean she could at least visit them right? SO yes, go and ahead and read! (This is a combnation of the first game and second.)  
**Disclaimer:** I own neither Rune Factory nor Rune Factory 2, I don't really own the idea for this fanfic either. (Really, I'm not copying anyone, but it's not like I haven't been the only to think of her relationship with Nick.)

* * *

_Summer 29th and 30th, 5 pm and 6 am, leaving Alvarna_

"_Oh, you're leaving, Ceci?" Mana and Alicia peered at her curiously from their perches on the fountain. "That's too bad, when are you leaving?" Mana smiled at her half-elf friend, tilting her head curiously. Alicia nodded, agreeing to know when Cecilia left. Said half-elf girl was standing in front of them. Cecilia laughed, sitting down on the stone ground of the park. "Come on, Ceci, we have to know when to say goodbye!" Mana jumped up from sitting on the fountain. Alicia then added 'And how long we have to miss you!' Cecilia finally gave in, though she would've told them later that day._

"_I'm leaving tomorrow; I'll be back by the next season." Mana pouted, grabbing Cecilia's arm and trying to pull her up. "S-stop it, Mana!" Cecilia squealed, pulling her friend down. Mana hit the ground, grumbling. Alicia laughed, holding her middle. Mana scrambled toward the fortuneteller, pushing her into the fountain. "Mana!" Cecilia giggled, standing up. _

"_You two are horrible, sometimes!" Alicia stood up in the fountain, glowering at her friends. "Now I have to go home and change!" She stomped off, grumbling. Mana fell into a set of giggles. Alicia whipped around. "You better watch out for stairs AND water!" Then she swiftly turned around, stomping back toward the Clinic. Mana glanced at Cecilia, and they both burst into laughter. Mana quieted down first, looking over to her friend._

"_I still don't get why you didn't tell us earlier." She tugged at her dress, standing up. Cecilia pulled herself up. She was staring at her feet. "It's because we'd make a big deal out of it, isn't it?" Cecilia continued to look at the ground. "Ceci! You know we wouldn't, well, Alicia might, but still!" Cecilia looked up; her eyes were looking a bit wet now. "Ceci, don't cry! I promise we'll miss you." She grabbed her hands. "We'll even remind Jake to be nice to Kyle!"_

"_About that…" She shifted her eyes away. Mana's eyes widened. "See, Egan wanted to see Tabatha, they're friends, and well, he doesn't think Jake would do well on his own. So they're both coming with me…" Mana pouted. "Don't get mad, just promise that you and Alicia will write everyday."_

"_Fine, but you have to reply to all of our letters!" Cecilia smiled, hooking her pinkie with Mana's. "It's a promise!" They said together. At that moment Alicia came back, still wet. "Hey, Alicia, why didn't you change?"_

"_Ray wouldn't let me go inside. 'We don't want the floor wet; someone could trip and hurt themselves!' Ugh, and if they're going to a clinic why should that matter?" Mana and Cecilia exchanged looks. Alicia sighed. "But that's not important! It's all ready three o'clock!" She smiled, waved at them, and headed toward the port. "I've got business to do!"_

"_I think you should say goodbye to everybody today, just in case they can't see you off!" Mana nodded. "Anyway, I fear dad might come looking for me soon. So, I'll say my official goodbye to you tomorrow." Mana skipped off humming. Cecilia smiled and started to walk toward the mansion. Kyle came barreling her way. He ran straight into her. _

"_S-sorry, Cecilia!" He bowed, and helped her up. "Ahahaaaha… I just came back from the forest actually." Cecilia smiled, nodding. "Oh, but you probably need to get work. I was just getting some Lamp Grass for Rosalind." Cecilia stopped him. "Hm, what is it?"_

"_I thought I might as well tell you right now." He blinked. "I'm leaving tomorrow, to see my family in Kardia. And I'll be gone until the next season." She nodded. Kyle was surprised, mostly because he didn't know she had a family Kardia. "Well, and Mist too." He blinked, registering the name._

_Oh, you mean that odd girl who came to visit you in Spring?" Cecilia nodded. "She was a bit weird…" He trailed off, laughing. "Er, well, I guess I'll see you off tomorrow?" She nodded, and then spent the remainder of the day either working or saying goodbye to everybody. By the time she finally got to bed, she wondered how she had managed to even pack. And yet, the morning came swift. Six AM and they were on a boat, sent by, who else, Jasper. _

_Ceci sighed, waving to Mana and Alicia. Kyle stood between the two, laughing and jumping up and down. Jake, next to her, crossed his arms and scowled. "Stupid human.." He growled this under his breath, but she still heard it. She shook her head, waving one last time as the boat got farther away._

_Fall 1st; four am, heading toward Kardia_

"Cecilia?" She jumped, looking over to see Egan looking concerned at her. "Sorry, you looked a bit dazed. Just making sure you were okay." She nodded and glanced back at the water, watching her reflection. "We'll be there soon; I wonder what time it is…" Cecilia looked back up, her eyes flicking over the horizon. Nothing. "Oh, Jake, do you know what time it is?" The half-elf boy glanced at his father. "I'm guessing that's a no…"

"Father, why do you need to know what time it is?" Egan shrugged, turning to find the captain of the boat and ask him. "What's wrong, Ceci?" Jake slid to stand next to Cecilia. It was still early, maybe four AM, but they were up. "Was it something that human said? Did he say something to you before we left?"

"That's not it, Jake, just don't worry about it." She turned her head away from him, watching the stars reflect off the water. "Kardia's stars were always pretty…" She murmured, smiling happily. "Like shiny gems…" She hummed. Jake huffed, turning to look at the sky.

"I don't see the difference between Alvarna's and Kardia's stars." Ceci glanced over at him. "Well, you tell me the difference then, Ceci." He crossed his arms, challenging her to prove him wrong.

"Simple, we're nowhere near Kardia, how can we tell the difference?" He stared at her, surprised. "Anyway, you have to go all way up to Mount Clemens' Summit to see that." She paused, fisting her fingers into her dress. "And on the Moonlit Eve, that'd be the best." She leaned forward, chin cupped in her hands.

"Moonlight Eve…?" Jake gave her a curious look, suddenly interested in this day. Mostly because Ceci seemed to like the stars, and if they were even better on a certain day and place, he could impress her! "What's that?"

"A holiday in Kardia, like a date night I suppose. It's actually a lot like the Shooting Star Festival. It's the seventeenth of Fall. I've never been to it…" She sighed, leaning against the railing of the ship. Jake blinked, and touched her shoulder. "I was always too young! All the adults got to have fun." She pouted. "Maybe I'll attend it this year, that'd be fun."

_Fall 1st; 6 am, Kardia's docks and beach_

Two hours later, Jake jolted awake. Egan smiled. Jake glanced around, where was Ceci…? He glanced back at his father. "I though you said we were close to Kardia." Egan laughed, but then nodded.

"Jake, we'll be there in ten minutes!" Cecilia peered out from the boat's cabin. "See?" She ran to the helm, pointing toward the approaching dock. She was extremely excited. She finally got to see her dad again. The boat seemingly sped up, Jake lurched forward. He caught himself near Ceci. "Oh, Jake, aren't you excited? You get to meet my friends!"

"Sure, whatever." She smiled, turning back to look at the approaching dock. The boat bumped up against the dock. Jake glanced up his eyes locking on the people running from the sand of a beach up the dock. "..Who?" One of them was man, his hair seemed grayish, but a little purple, he also had a pair of glasses on, and Jake almost missed the tears exploding in the man's eyes. Just behind him was a blond, her hair pulled back in a braid, she also wore glasses, and while she looked happy to Ceci, she wasn't crying. He almost missed the blur of a woman who darted forward to attack Ceci. She was a lightly blonde, her hair almost white, she was also holding a baby in her arms. Jake thought he recognized her.

"Cecily!" Jake was amused as the white-blonde tried to hug Cecilia. "Ah, so I can't hug you, but…" She smiled. "Oh, I'm happy to see you. Raguna is too! I bet Rei is too, isn't that right?" The happy woman smiled at the baby's gurgling. "He's two; sorry we never wrote about him, the farm's been busy!"

"Mist, calm down!" Mist quieted down. "I'm sure you can tell me about him later, but shouldn't you go back home now?" She blinked and then blushed. She then turned, running down the dock and disappearing from the beach. The gray-purple haired man smiled at Cecilia. Cecilia flung her self at him, laughing. "Dad! I'm so glad to see you." She pulled away, her arms still looped around her father's neck. "Egan, Jake, this is my dad, Russell. Dad, this is Egan, he's been taking care of me, and his son Jake."

"Hello, I hope that Cecilia was nice to you, she didn't pull any pranks did she?" Russell smiled as he shook Egan's hand. Cecilia shouted a 'Dad!' as he talked with Egan. "She's been known to do that, and I also hope she didn't run into any caves, she might do that too." Egan laughed, but confirmed that Cecilia had been a perfect angel. "You must be Jake, well, I have to admit, I didn't think I'd ever meet any other elves other Tabatha and Ceci." Egan nodded in understanding.

"H-hello… My… name is.. T-tori." The blond girl suddenly piped up. Everybody turned to look at her. She flushed before getting a look of determination. "I… am very happy… to see Cecilia." She smiled nervously at the half-elf girl. "There… is also something… that I would like to… tell her."Suddenly, Russell smiled. He touched her shoulder, murmuring something in her ear. After a second, she nodded.

"I wish I could've told you in the letter, but I felt that it'd be better if I told you in person." Russell continued off of Tori. "Tori and I, we're getting married, on the eighteenth." Jake glanced over at Cecilia. "Oh, are you mad at me; this is what I was worried about…"

Cecilia smiled. "No dad, this is great!" She reached forward and hugged Tori. "I'm happy for you two, and glad I'll be here!" Russell smiled at his daughter. "If you don't mind, I'd like to greet everybody in town again." Russell blinked and then chuckled.

"Alright, go right on ahead. Sabrina and Neumann should be inside, at least awake." He waved goodbye. Then he turned around quickly. "Egan, Jake, I'm sure Ceci would like to go greet everybody, by herself. You can always meet them later today!" He waved them over, Jake glancing back at Cecilia, who was bouncing across the sand toward the shop.

"Ah, ah~! Welcome to the Spear Fisher shop!" A sunburned woman stood at the counter, she paused, blinking. "Hey, it's before business hours, you're gonna have to come back." The sunburned woman was turned around poking around the shelves. "Ugh, Neumann!" A blonde man tumbled down the stairs. "Where is all the merchandise?" She turned slightly; hand on her hips, her short blue hair flicking around a little.

"Sweetie, aren't you ignoring the costumer?" He pointed toward Cecilia. "But then… It's not business hours!" He turned to look at her. He blinked is surprise. "Oh, Ceci!" He waved at her, smiling. "What a surprise." He walked toward her, patting her head. "You're almost as tall as…" He stopped, a noise coming from the top of the stairs.

"Geez, it's only six AM, why are you already done here?" A boy stood at the bottom of the stairs. His blue hair flecked over his forehead. "Wha, a customer?" He blinked, rubbing his eyes. Cecilia smiled broadly at him. "Eh... Ceci?"

"Hey, Nick." She waved, laughing slightly. "How long has it been?" He stood there, practically frozen on the stairs. A second later, he was hugging her. "Okay, okay, don't squeeze the life out of me!" Nick laughed, letting her go. "Is Wesley still around, I think I've got a good prank for him."

"..Yeah he's still around, but the pranks haven't been fun without you!" Cecilia blushed, looking down at her feet. "Aw, come on Ceci! Wesley will be glad to see you again, even if the first thing you do is prank him!" Cecilia smiled, humming. "Oh, did you bring any of your friends?"

At the second he asked this, the door opened. Sabrina sighed, giving up on people randomly walking in her shop. Neumann patted his wife on the shoulder. "Ceci, you forgot your bag at the dock..!" Nicholas peered around Cecilia's shoulder. He smiled, walking around his best friend.

"Is this a friend of yours, Ceci?" Nick smiled, holding out his hand out to Jake. The half-elf stared at him suspiciously. "Oh, he's an elf like you, right?" Jake felt a twitch of anger, he opened his mouth to snap at the other boy. "That's so cool; I didn't know you had an Elvin friend!" Cecilia laughed nervously. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Sure, Jake, this is Nicholas. Nick, this is Jake." Nick continued to hold his hand out to Jake. Jake just stared at him. Was this human really friends with Ceci? Cecilia sighed, shaking her head. "Sorry, Nick, Jake isn't very fond of most people." Nick let his hand fall back down. He shrugged.

* * *

Okay, the reason Egan and Jake go with Ceci is because Egan wanted to see Tabatha. Jake going just help with the plot, I don't know maybe Egan thought he could make friends in Kardia. Anyway, review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rune Factory or Rune Factory 2, too bad for me. If I did, Ceci would've married nick in RF2, they're meant for eachother!  
**A/N:** Something quick! Thanks to everybody who's reviewed and such, I like to hear feedback! Speaking of feedback... Since Mist married Raguna, Zavier wouldn't be able to marry her. (Camus has married Melody, Lukas has married Rosetta, Russell is going to marry Tori.) I think Zavier should marry somebody, so I'll stick up a poll with the options of who he should, I'm just gonna stick up all the girls who aren't married, 'cause I dunno, that means visit my profile! Vote ASAP~! So just enjoy now!

_

* * *

__Fall 1st; nine-thirty am, Kardia_

Cecilia sighed, pushing back her bangs from her face. After having seen Nicholas, Sabrina and Neumann, Russell had dragged her back to her old house. The library looked almost completely the same. The back shelves seemed to be brimming with books now, but… She shook her head. Tori stared at her nervously from the top of the stairs. She wasn't surprised; Tori hadn't seemed to get over her stuttering, which had become maybe a little annoying. And Tori was still as shy anyway.

"Tori, what's this book about?" She pulled out a book, most likely earth script scrawled across the cover. Tori came slowly down the stairs, taking the book nervously. She stared at the cover and then opened the book flipping through the pages. After a few minutes of staring at the same page, she closed the book. She stuttered out something that sounded like 'Ceci, this… is in… E-earth script… I can't…' "Oh, well…" She slid the book back into the shelves. "Thanks."

Tori blinked in surprise. Cecilia walked away, passing Russell, who was leaning against the desk, dozing off. She pushed open the door, and her father jumped up. She laughed. "You shouldn't stay up, dad." He leaned back against the wall. "Bye, I'm going to see Mist." She closed the door behind her, smiling at the town's liveliness. A dark haired little girl went running at her. She caught her by the shoulders. "Hello!" Cecilia said this cheerfully, she stared up at her confused. "You must be Malie, you've grown so much."

The little girl stared up at her again. "Oh, well, let's just go to the farm then, alright?" She slipped her hand into the little girl's hand, the little girl blinked at her. "Hah, you're really Mist's daughter." Maile tugged her down the steps. Mist was watering some grass in the field. "Mist!" She let go of Malie's hand, waving at the girl she had only seen three hours ago.

"Cecily!" She placed the watering can down near the field. "I see you've met Malie, doesn't she look like her father?" The little girl ran forward and grabbed Mist's leg. "Speaking of which… Rei is in with his father, you should go see them." She went back to watering the grass.

Cecilia walked over to the farm house, pushing open the door. "Come in, but close the door! Rei might catch another cold!" A brunette stood, back facing her, over in what appeared to be a kitchen. He was attempting to keep the two-year-old from touching the pan he was cooking with. She closed the door behind her, smiling as she walked slowly up to the small counter in the kitchen. "Did you close the d-" The man turned around, and about dropped the frying pan.

"Ceci!" He placed the pan down, going around the corner to hug Cecilia. "I didn't know you were coming back to Kardia, kid. You should've told me, I would've prepared a room here for you." Cecilia blushed a little, laughing. "What's new with you, has some guy finally stolen your heart from me?" He ruffled her hair, sitting down at the big table, offering her a seat. She took it. "C'mon, tell me!"

"I guess…" She murmured looking down. Rei scrambled into his father's lap. Raguna ruffled the blonde's hair. He then urged Cecilia to go on. "It's not someone who's been in Alvarna, in fact… He's…" Mist suddenly burst into the house. "Ah, Mist…"

"Raguna, honey, there's some strange boy trying to tell me he wants to see Cecily, but I've never seen him before….So I…." She trailed off, holding the watering can tighter to her chest. "I hit him over the head with the watering can and he fell on the ground… I think I knocked him out… What do I do?" She looked panicked. Raguna stared at her for a few moments before sighing, standing up, and handing Rei to Cecilia. He murmured a quick apology, turning to follow the blonde farmer out into their fields. Cecilia sighed, smiling at Rei.

"Don't grow to become a heartbreaker, alright?" Rei just smiled at her, climbing off her lap and going into the kitchen. "Huh." Cecilia stood up, brushing off her skirt, walking toward the door. The door flung open, Malie standing in the doorway. "Uhm, hey Malie, what are you doing?" The little girl blinked for a moment. "Why are you in such a rush?" She tried a different approach.

"Mom knocked out some guy; he's got ears like you." She tugged on her own ear to elaborate. Cecilia blinked, wondering if Malie was telling her the truth. Had Mist really knocked out Jake? With a watering can? She shook her head, Nah. Just as she peered out the door, Raguna came dragging Jake toward the house. "Mist…" The older woman looked over at her. "Did you just knock out Jake?"

"You know him?" Mist blinked, rushing in after Raguna. Cecilia sighed, rushing over to where Raguna was laying Jake. "Cecily! Don't ignore me!" Mist grabbed up Rei on her way to Raguna and Cecilia. Malie followed quickly. "Cecily!"

"Mist, I can't believe you knocked out Jake." She sighed, peering from behind Raguna. Cecilia turned to look at Mist. "I hope he's okay…" She sighed, walking back over to the table. Raguna and Mist followed, leaving Rei and Malie near the bed.

"So, you're friends with this boy, then?" Raguna asked, sitting down, pulling Mist into the other seat. Mist leaned up against the table, turning to watch Rei and Malie tug on Jake's clothes. She smiled, but didn't get up. Cecilia sighed, rubbing her face.

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine; he and his dad came with me to Kardia. Egan, his dad, knows Tabatha." She peered back her feet for a moment. "Egan is a full elf, and Jake is a half-elf." She glanced up to see Mist oohing, and Raguna looking a little surprised. "What?"

"How old is Egan, I heard that full elves can live to be really old!" Raguna was apparently interested in elves al of the sudden, but Cecilia didn't mind. Mist had stood up, escaping from the conversation and going over toward her children. "Really, you should tell me!"

"I think he's over a hundred… but I don't see how this…" There was a groan from where Mist had gone. Raguna jumped up, turning to see the problem. Cecilia followed quickly behind him. Mist was crouched up on a toy box, holding Rei. Malie was giggling. "Uhm, Mist…?" Cecilia peered into the room, nervously.

"Rei accidentally sat on him and he woke up!" She slid off the toy box, handing Rei to Raguna. "He's scary-looking when he's awake, Cecily!" She scooted back toward the door. "Can I knock him out again?" Cecilia blinked, opening her mouth to protest.

"Ceci, where…?" Jake's eyes darted around the room, spotting Raguna, who had dropped Rei and was touching Cecilia's shoulders. "Who's that?" He snapped, sliding off the bed, and glaring at Raguna. Raguna didn't draw back, but dropped his hands from Cecilia's shoulders, narrowing his eyes.

"Errr, Jake this is Raguna." She slid in between the two. "I've told you about him before." Jake grunted, crossing his arms. Behind Cecilia, Raguna had relaxed. "What's the problem?" Rei walked over to Jake, climbing up on his back. Cecilia smiled, thinking it was cute. Raguna and Mist were a bit timid about their son climbing up on the half-elf. Once again, Malie just giggled.

"Get this human-child off me!" Jake tried to shrug Rei off. Rei whined. "I said get him off me." Cecilia's smile crumbled. She crossed her arms. Behind her, Mist practically dived for her son. Raguna sighed, pushing Malie out of the room.

"What?" Jake blinked in surprise at the anger in Cecilia's voice. "Rei is Raguna's son; you can't just treat him like that!" She took a step back, leaving the room. "You shouldn't treat anybody like that Jake!" She snapped, starting to run out of the farm house. "I hate when you do this!"

She turned, sprinting out of the farmhouse, down the bridge over to the side, headed toward the area full of caves. Jake was about to run after her, but Raguna stopped him. "What, you…"

"Listen, Ceci has run off before, I wouldn't worry about it." Jake noticed the sword tied around Raguna's waist. "I'll go get her; she probably went to Clemens Cave…" He leaned toward the wall, grabbing a piece of paper. "Do you know Russell?" Jake nodded, that was Ceci's dad. "Okay, tell him she ran off, and I'll be getting her soon."

_Fall 1st; seven-thirty pm, Danann Cave: Boss Area_

"Oh, where am I now…" Cecilia blinked, rubbing her eyes. A bunch of railroad tracks lined the snowy ground. She rubbed her arms together. "I really wish I hadn't run away now." She plopped down in the middle of the tracks, sighing. "I'm not even sure how to get out of here. Great." She glanced up, staring at the cave ceiling. "Oh well, I love exploring!" She stood back up, walking back the way she came. She heard a howl, but it sounded injured.

"What…" She peered around, locking her eyes on the Hunter Wolf lying on the ground. "Oh…" She skidded across the snow. She kneeled down, touching the matted hair. "Dear… Uhm, I think it's injured…" She moved the hair, inspecting the wound. "Looks like something went at you, huh?" She searched her pockets for some kind of bandage.

As she found the bandage, the Hunter Wolf looked at her, focusing its' eyes on her. It whimpered. "I'm sorry I can't help much more than this…" She said, wrapping the bandage around its' side. As she worked on making sure the bandage was tight, she heard her voice being shouted. She stood up, turning to see somebody running toward her.

"Cecilia!" The person looked relieved as he saw her. In fact, he was so relieved; he dropped the sword he was wielding. Cecilia was enveloped in a hug, and she spotted two other boys running up from behind. "Cecilia, please don't run away again." She was pulled to arm's length. Russell smiled back at her.

"Geez, dad, you scared me." She was more relieved than anything. Jake and Nicholas were walking toward them now. "What's going on?" She asked concerned, not liking that any of them were in the cave.

"Cecilia, you scared the town more than I probably scared you. We had to send out a search party after Raguna couldn't find you in Clemens Cave!" He let go of his daughter, walking back to pick up his sword. Jake had stopped, glanced around the cave. Nicholas walked over to Cecilia, peering over her shoulder.

"Oh, woah, it's a Hunter Wolf!" He smiled, but turned to look at Cecilia. "Why did you run off, Ceci? Man, for once, mom and Neumann went into hysterics!" He smiled, catching her hands. "Don't run off again, 'kay Ceci?" Jake had turned to see the two holding hands. He frowned, but said nothing.

"Nick, I think we need to take that Hunter Wolf." Jake and Nick blinked in surprise, both jumping at this. Russell was heading back toward them. He heard her statement and sighed. "C'mon, its' hurt!" She gestured toward the Hunter Wolf.

"Cecilia, sweetie, I don't know if that's safe! And Tori is waiting for us outside the caves." Russell gestured back toward the other side of the cave, urging his daughter to come. Cecilia sighed, plopping down next to the Hunter Wolf, not leaving. "Oh no, not this…" He sighed. "Fine, we'll take it home."

Cecilia smiled turning and helping the Hunter Wolf up. It limped behind them, following Ceci faithfully. They made it out, Tori rushing toward them. "Are... you… o-okay?" She grabbed up Russell's hands tentatively. He smiled, reassuring her that he was fine. "What… is that... doing… here?" She pointed at the Hunter Wolf, eeping a little.

"Don't worry, it seems to like Cecilia." Russell pulled Tori close to him. "Ceci, Raguna might still be up, take the monster to him." She nodded, turning to walk away. Jake followed her. Nicholas stayed behind. "What's wrong, Nick?" Nicholas turned to look at Russell.

"I haven't seen her in forever… and… I don't know I just always felt that we _would_ get married one day... but that Jake guy." Russell sighed, letting go of Tori's shoulders.

"I liked Tori a long time ago. At one point, I thought she was going to go off and marry Raguna, but, look at us now!" He hugged Tori quickly. Nicholas sighed, shaking his head. "And this might now help, Nick, but… Cecilia keeps talking about this Kyle guy; I think she might like him too." Nick sighed.

"Yeah, that doesn't help. But, you and Tori are certainly older, you guys know when things are wrong and right…" He rubbed his forehead. "When can I know that?"

"If you and Cecilia are meant to be, which I think you are, then it'll happen. Just don't worry." He pulled Tori and started walking. "We'll see you later…" Nicholas sighed, following them slowly. He stopped and looked up at the sky.

"Well, I'm just glad you're safe now, Ceci. I'll just have to make my move before Jake does." He pulled up fast, striding back to the town of Kardia. Jake watched him from behind a bush. He narrowed his eyes, crunching the leaves of the bush.

"He won't get to her before I do." He stood up, striding quickly down toward the old farmhouse Mist used to live in. Cecilia was in for a huge surprise the next few days.

* * *

Something I'd like to say is.. Poor Ceci. Aren't the kids just adorable though? Oh and, I love Mist, knocking out someone with a watering can. Uhm, I don't know how that Hunter Wolf got from Area 3 to Area 8, he just did. Anyway, here you go, next chapter, Zavier, and the rest of the townsfolks appear. (Lynette still lives in Mist's house, she had extra beds moved in for Egan and Jake.) And a letters from Mana and Kyle. Oh, any suggestions for the Wolf's name too? Er... for those who cae, Malie looks like her daddy, Rei looks like his mommy. YAY. Review~!


	3. Chapter 3

Um, um, it's an update! YAY? Anyway, enjoy and review!  
Disclaimer: I dun own Rune Factory or Rune Factory 2.

_

* * *

__Fall 3rd; 8 am, Kardia._

Cecilia glanced up, watching her dad sort through the mail, before handing her two letters. "Looks like my little girl is getting more popular by the day!" He chuckled, ruffling the half-elf's hair before turning to sort through the rest of the mail. Cecilia rolled her eyes, before turning to look at her letters. The first one had her name scrawled out in Alicia's curvy writing, and the second had her name looped in Kyle's messy writing. She debated a few times, before opening Alicia's letter. Two letter were enclosed, one with Mana's writing on it, the other with Alicia's. She grabbed and unfolded Mana's letter first.

_Dear Ceci,_

_Hey, it's Mana~ How are you? I didn't want to write first, but Alicia insisted. Anyway, Kyle won the Adventure Contest! I knew he would, so does Kardia have an Adventure Festival? Ooh, I don't want to ramble… How's everybody over there? You know, all your friends? Let's see, we've been hearing a lot of gossip from other girls, but other than that… It seems like Ray and Rosalind are getting close. Same thing with Julia and Max! Sorry my letter is going to be short, but I'm sure Alicia already wrote you a long letter. Tee hee. I miss you, come home and bring some cute boys back, okay?_

_Love, Mana._

Cecilia rolled her eyes at Mana's letter. Oh, she had missed the Adventure Contest; Jake had missed it too then. She wondered who else had competed this year. Maybe Alicia will have more to say? She unfolded Alicia's letter, folding her legs under herself. The creak of the stairs didn't bother her, as she only shifted a little. Russell smiled, before making his way down the stairs.

_[Dear Ceci, _

_My prediction was right, you wouldn't write to us first! Oh well, I bet it's because of a boy! Want me to make a prediction? Kidding~ Although, I do see a lot of complicated things in your love future… Good luck with that! Let's see… Ray's getting better at being a doctor, but I think he's getting closer to wooing Rosalind right now! Speaking of the de Saint-Coquille family, Max has been coming over to this side of town more often. I think he just comes in hoped somebody will cook for him._

_  
Heh, he's also been asking for love predictions. I wonder if he realized I only do those for girls… I predicted Kyle would win the Adventure Contest, and he did! So stop telling me that my predictions are wrong! Ahem, Mana's probably already said this but… We miss you a lot, so bring back some cute boys, okay? And how's you're friends? Anywho, Mom says that I have to finish up the letter now or it won't get to you soon enough._

_With Love, Alicia_

Cecilia smiled, of course those two would both want her to bring back guys. She grabbed the envelope that contained Kyle's letter, opening it. She stopped, looking up at the clock on the wall_. Oh, I better get going after this letter_. She flipped it out of its folds, smiling as she saw Kyle's messy writing.

_Dear Cecilia,_

_Sorry I can't write a long letter, but this Fall's been busy. Lessee, I guess it's been fun, but I do miss you. Rosalind sends her regards, since she couldn't write to you. Er, other than that… I found some really pretty gems, and sent them with this letter. I hope they get to Kardia safe, write me back, okay? _

_Kyle_

Cecilia stood up, _I'll write to them later_. She slid her hand into the envelope, holding out the gems. A ruby, aquamarine and amethyst. She made her way downstairs, stopping to say hello to Tori and hug Russell. She fled out the door, skipping down toward the beach. "Ah, my daughter is in a good mood." Russell smiled, picking up a book to read. Tori smiled slightly, looking down. She made a little noise and Russell looked at her.

"Ah… Wh-what happened to Cecilia's mother?" Tori glanced down as she asked this. She was nervous, because that seemed so personal to ask of someone, right? There was a long pause of quiet, and Tori finally looked up. Russell had his hand on his chin, thoughtfully. "Oh, ah, y-you…. You don't have to… tell me." Russell touched her shoulder, and she blinked in surprise.

"I have no idea what happened to either of her parents, I am not Ceci's biological father. I found her when I was still a soldier. That's when I decided to stop fighting and move to Kardia." He smiled at her, patting her head. "I'm glad I did..." He sat down next to Tori, abandoning his little counter. "I hope wherever her real parents are, they're happy to see her the way she is." Tori smiled, nodding and leaning her head against his shoulder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Ceci! So good to see you, would you like some fish, or maybe some Ice Cream? Oh, I know, you want Orange Juice!" Sabrina smiled at the half-elf. Ceci sighed, even after all these years, Sabrina was still acting drunk in the morning. _Good thing her hangover hasn't hit._

"No, Sabrina I'm fine." She pinched her nose at the fish. "I was actually looking for Nick, do you know where he is?" Sabrina giggled at Ceci's voice, before stretching up and telling Ceci where the blue-haired boy of hers was. Cecilia stepped out on the beach, glancing at the bridge. Nick was crawling up on it from the ocean. "Hey, Nick!" She waved at him.

He jogged up to her, smiling. "Hey, Ceci. I was just swimming, you wanna go swimming?" He nodded toward the ocean, wiggiling the sand between his toes. Cecilia rolled her eyes.

"That's a no, Nick, it's probably really cold in there!" Nick smiled, grabbing her arm and pulling her toward the ocean. "No! Nick, stooooop." She giggled, trying to get her arm out of his grasp. He smiled, sloshing into the cold water, pulling Ceci past him. "Eeek, it's freezing!" She still smiled anyway. Nick thought he stopped breathing for a moment_. Wow, Ceci is pretty…_ He let go of her hand, blushing. **SPLASH**. They both turned to see a certain older adventure wading toward them in the water. "ZAVIER!"

"Hey, haven't seen _you_ in a while, Ceci." Zavier smiled, rustling the half-elf's hair. She smiled, climbing onto the dock. Nick grumbled something, waving goodbye. Zavier climbed up onto the dock next to Cecilia. "I'm gonna let you know, you're all he talks about. Anytime I see him, he's always blabbing about you… When my sister said she was gonna marry Russell, he seemed a bit too excited. Nick, I mean." He smiled, turning to look out at the ocean. "It was weird." He tugged on his hat's straps. Cecilia blushed, looking down. "Well, I gotta go, it's cold and I've got to visit somebody."

Ceci watched Zavier leave the beach, before shrugging and standing up. What to do now? Oh, she could find Jake and talk to him. She skipped toward the stairs.

_Fall 3rd, noon, Spring Rabbit Pub_

"You have to let me cook some of my specialties. Jake can serve the tables, he's good at that." Jake glanced up from where he was leaning against the door. He blinked, narrowing his eyes. No way was he working here, serving a bunch of humans. He stomped outside, looking down the street. "Oh, Jake! Could you give this to Tabatha for me, she asked me to give it to her next time I came to Kardia." Jake grumbled, but snatched the paper bag from his father.

"Stupid dad and his stupid errands." Jake slid past the church, watching out for the small pink-haired girl that stumbled by. He blinked, watching her prance happily down the street. He shrugged, turning to face the giant mansion in front of him. Was this where his dad's friend lived…? Geez. He pushed open the door, whatever, he could go inside without permission. A violet-haired woman regarded him. "I'm here to see Tabatha!"

"Tabatha…" The girl turned, waving the elf down from the top of the stairs. "Tabatha, come here!" The woman crossed her arms as Tabatha came down.

"Miss Bianca, what is it?" She smiled, turning to bow at Jake.

"Someone's here to see you. I'm going to nap so; you can visit with this person." She yawned, heading up the stairs. Jake twitched, growling. That human, how dare she treat an elf like that…! Tabatha turned to address Jake.

"Hello, I'm afraid I don't know you…" The elvin maid flicked up an eyebrow, holding out her hand to shake Jake's. He shook her hand; _I can't see her ears_, but… He blinked, before holding out the bag. "Eh, what's this?"

"I don't know, my dad gave it to me to give to you…" Jake did his best to explain as Tabatha opened the bag and pulled out something. She smiled, waving the photograph and sighing. "What is it?"

"A picture." She held it out for him to see. His father and the elvin maid were in the picture, along with someone he knew he recognized. Her long, white silver and tan skin was just like his. "I asked Egan to give this to me the next time he came here." She smiled taking it back and placing in the front of her apron. Jake blinked, trying to recall the background in the picture. Was that their inn…?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Eh, so you… _work_ here?" Jake shifted in the seat, staring at his feet. Tabatha glanced up from where she was pouring him a cup of tea. She nodded, before setting down the pot and seating herself across from him. "Why would you want to work for a bunch of stupid humans?"

"..E-excuse me?" He watched in surprise as Tabatha jolted out of her chair, knocking over the tea pot. It spilled over the table, but touched neither of them. "Miss Bianca and her family are find people, I'm glad to be able to work for them. I don't know how you were raised, but these people that surround us are nothing but kind." Tabatha swiftly left the room, leaving Jake to watch the tea spread out across the table.

"What… was that about?" Jake scratched the back of his head before looking around the room. He spotted a framed photo on a side table. He inspected it, looking over the three people in it. Tabatha,..Bianca, and …Raguna, was it? They were standing in front of a mansion Jake didn't recognize, with a purple-green elephant monster standing in front of Bianca. They all looked so happy… He spotted the paper bag that had contained the photo.

He picked it up, jumping when tons of pictures fell out. He picked one up, examining it. Tabatha seemed fairly young in it and she was holding out a flower to a little purple-haired girl. Was that Bianca…? He picked up another picture. Egan was holding up a little Bianca, with his wife laughing in the background.

"What… what are you doing?" Jake dropped two photos, jumping at the voice. Bianca raised her eyebrow at him, stomping over to regard him. Jake opened his mouth to retort, but she cut him off. "Tabatha! Your friend spilled something all over the ground. Humph." She turned muttering under her breath. "How rude."

"Jake… Honestly…" Tabatha came back into the room, with a rag. She sighed, mopping the spilled tea. "You really shouldn't make a mess off others houses, it's rude." She turned to look at him. "You…" She shook her head, kneeling down to pick up the pictures. Jake dropped to his knees to help. "You are like your mother in a sense, but she hated her own race, isn't that odd?"

"She hated humans?" Jake's eyes widened in disbelief. Tabatha nodded, continuing to pick up the photos. He grabbed the photo that had a small Bianca in it. "What about this, huh?!?" Tabatha took the picture, slipping it into her apron.

"Let me rephrase that, your mother didn't hate those kinds of people, but…" She paused, tapping her lip and walking back to finish sopping up the tea. "You see, she hated them because they wouldn't accept elves, and she loved Egan. If that makes any sense to you."

Jake sighed, rubbing his forehead. He kind of got it, that's why he didn't like humans. Tabatha ushered him outside, telling him to say hello to Egan for her and to stop by the hot springs. What time was it... anyway? Ah, close to three. He decided to walk down that way.

"Hm, maybe she's in the hot springs." Jake collided with somebody, stumbling away. "Sorry!" He glanced up, glaring at the freckled blonde. _The hell…?_ "Heeey, I haven't seen you around here before, that means you're probably one of Ceci's friends!"

"Who the hell are you?" Jake crossed his arms narrowing his eyes at the older man. He looked taken back, before laughing. "What?"

"So you must be Jake, I heard about you from Raguna, he said you weren't very nice." The blond nodded, straightening the hat on his head. "I'm Zavier." He held out his hand to help Jake up. Jake didn't take it and instead got himself up. This guy was annoying. Zavier shrugged. "Fine. Well, whatever, bye."

Zavier pushed open the door to the hot springs, the warm air rushed out into the fall air. "Zavier! Are you here to take a bath?" Jake peered into the hot springs, staring at the witch-looking girl at the counter. He face looked shocked. She turned to look at Jake. Her face went all happy. "Hello! Do you want a bath?" _What. The. Hell._

"Well, come on in!" The pink-haired girl grabbed Jake's arm, pulling him into the bath house. "First one's on the house because you're so cute!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Fall 3rd, 5 pm, Hot Springs_

"…" Jake glanced at Zavier, and then back away. Who was this guy? Heck, he was more comfortable taking a bath with Kyle... Or even Max! This was so awkward… Suddenly, a splash made him jump. Stupid humans, why did they have to be so… noisy. "Hey, little human! This is a bath, not the ocean." A little boy popped up from the water, smiling. He looked identical to the little girl that Jake had run into earlier.

"Mom said it was okay to jump into the bath… but maybe she meant when we're closed?" The little boy turned, sighing. "It won't be fun if I can't keep jumping in!" He climbed out. "Mom! You told me nobody was in the bath right now!" You could hear Melody apologize, and then laugh.

"Stupid humans…" Jake slumped lower into the water. Zavier glanced at him. Jake practically shot up out of the water. "What are you looking at!?!" Zavier sighed, shook his head and turned his gaze away. Jake stood up. "You know, you're really weird! I dislike you stupid hu…" THUNK. Zavier glanced back at him. He hadn't looked back because he didn't want to be yelled at for no reason. His eyes widened at the knocked out half-elf slipping under the water. He jumped up. And at that exact moment, Raguna entered the men's hot springs.

"Oh, hey, Zavier… Are you getting out?" Zavier looked to Raguna. "It's weird… I thought you hated baths… But Melody said you had been in here a while." From behind the farmer warrior, a blonde little boy began chanting 'Zav hates bath. Zav hates bath!'

"I'm not getting out… I think that half-elf boy just got knocked out! He slipped under the water!" Zavier made sure that his towel was still on before pointing to where Jake had been sitting. Raguna got Rae's hands of his leg, and rushed over to find Jake. He kneeled down, fishing in the hot water with his hands. How deep was this bath anyway?!? When he thought he had grabbed the boy's elbow, he pulled him up. Raguna quickly pulled his own arms under Jake's armpits, trying to drag him out of the water.

"Hey! Zavier, help me get him out of here!" Zavier slipped back into the tub, helping Raguna pull Jake out. Raguna turned his head toward the arch that led out into the main hall of the bath house. "Melody, somebody fainted in here! We're gonna bring him to the clinic!" Raguna threw Jake over his shoulder, helping Zavier up. They rushed out, running into the cold fall air.

"HEY! You can't leave without some clothes on!" Melody peered out of her shop, turning red. Behind her, her son turned to jump in the bath. "Maku! Stay out of the bath!" She turned to grab her son, forgetting the men running toward the clinic.

"Lara!" The magenta-haired nurse looked up from the door she was locking. "Lara, can you take someone in? Sorry it's so late." Although she turned red, Lara shook her head, unlocking the door and letting the three in. Edward glanced up, setting down the bottle he was filling.

"Oh, what happened?" He ushered Raguna into the main room, setting Jake in one of the beds. Zavier leaned against one of the walls. "Eh, but first, would you mind putting on some clothes?"

_Fall 3rd, 8pm, Edward's clinic_

"Is he okay?" Cecilia tried to peer into the sick room of the clinic, but she could only see Lara. Edward glanced up from the book he was reading. Cecilia had come a few minutes ago, followed by Nick and Egan.

"He'll be fine; it just seems he stayed in the bath a bit longer than he should have. I'll talk to Melody about restricting time in the bath tomorrow." Edward waved them off, going back to reading his book. Nick rolled his eyes, pulling Cecilia into the sick room. Raguna was leaning against the wall to the far left, and Zavier was sitting on an empty bed.

"How's Jake?" Cecilia asked Lara, looking at the other half-elf's face. He was asleep, so his face was calm and relaxed. She slid onto the bed, sitting on the edge. She was concerned about Jake, he was usually fine in the baths, and then you had to look at Julia. [i]So, why…?[/i] Lara said something. "What?"

"I said, he's fine, and it looks like he's waking up." Lara nodded toward Jake, who was indeed stirring. Raguna and Zavier both raced over to the bed, so Nick pulled Ceci back a little. Jake's eyes flickered open.

"ACK." The first thing that stopped being blurry was Zavier. Something warm touched his hand, and he turned his head to lock eyes with Cecilia. He relaxed a little. "Where am I?"

"Jake, you're in the clinic, you fainted in the bath, so Raguna and Zavier brought you here. Nick and I need to go home, so I asked Zavier to take you back to Mist's old house." Jake sat up, staring at Ceci dumbly. "Oh, your dad is going to cook at the pub, and he won't be back until late. And I thought that you're probably still a bit woozy!" She leaned over, pecking him on the forehead. Nick grabbed her. "Bye Jake!"

"Wh-what?" Jake slid out of the bed, but was blocked by Lara. "Get out of my way!" He tried to shove past Lara, but it didn't work. "Stupid human…" He leaned back, glaring at her. Lara leaned against the archway.

"I want to give you a quick checkup before you leave, Jake, please sit down." Edward ushered Jake back toward the bed. Raguna shrugged, waving goodbye to Zavier and Lara. He had to tell Mist that everything was okay, because she was a bit too paranoid these days.

---------------------------------------------

"Don't faint in the bath again." Zavier smiled at Jake, before turning and walking back up the bridge. Jake shook his head, glaring at the back of the explorer. He turned a bit red when Zavier turned around and winked at him. "Jake, y'know, you're kinda cute!" Then, he turned and jogged away, laughing.

Jake grumbled, stomping into the old farmhouse. He slammed the door, kicking off his shoes. He glanced around it, leaning against the wall. After a minute, he lit the fire, sitting in front of it. The Fall over here was cold… He drifted off, but jolted up at the rattling of the wind. He peered outside, watching the storm. His dad wasn't home either… He walked into the bedroom, collapsing on the bed. _What's wrong with me…?_ He fell asleep, ignoring the loud rain that accompanied the wind.

_Fall 6th, seven-thirty am, Mist's House_

".. WHAT THE HELL?" Jake eyes opened as he hit the floor. He shivered, trying to get up. A foot hit him in the middle of the back, keeping him on the ground. "The hell are you doing in my house?" The foot ground more into his back, pushing him harder against the floor. _Ow, ow, ow_. Jake winced, and tried to wiggle away when the person lifted their foot.

He slid up against the wall, looking at his attacker. She was taller than him, most definitely. She had short pink hair, but not the color like Melody's. She looked a bit tough, with the eye patch covering her left eye. He realized why her foot grinding into his back had hurt, she was wearing boots. There was also a sword hanging from her side. Jake decided she looked pissed off, but what kind of human thought they could attack him? _A stupid one, of course_.

"OUT. Of. MY. HOUSE. NOW." She grabbed his collar, dragging him outside and throwing him in the river. She stopped suddenly having a mood swing. "Raguna! I just got back today, how are you?" She jogged across the bridge, waving t the farmer warrior. "How's Mist, and Malie?"

Jake surfaced from the water, glaring at the woman's back. Raguna smiled and laughed. "Hey, Lynette. I'm good, Mist and Malie are fine. We got a new addition." He nodded to Rae, who was chasing the fish that was watering the surviving plants. Lynette smiled, before frowning. Raguna raised an eyebrow. " What is it, did something happen while you were at Trampoli?" He muttered under his breath, 'I know Erik's a bit weird.'

"Actually, I got home and there was somebody in my house." She nodded toward Jake, who was crawling out of the river. He locked eyes on her and glared at her. She glared back at him before turning back to the brunette. "Anyway, I think I taught the kid a lesson." Raguna peered around Lynette, spotting Jake.

"Lynette…" She glanced up from where she had kneeled down and was trying to pull a rock out of the field. "Mist and I let Jake stay there… He's a friend of Ceci's. I'm sorry, we should've told you but with the excitement of Russell and Tori's upcoming wedding… we forgot." Raguna laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "So, uh, I'm sorry, but could you go ahead and apologize to Jake?"

"No, I don't see the problem, he should be fine with the fact that I didn't know." She turned walking off toward Raguna's house. "MIST! You knew I was coming back today, you better have some yogurt for me!" Raguna shook his head, before pulling Jake out of the river.

"Sorry about Lynette… she's a bit… erm… rough." Raguna helped him up.

"Stupid human, you could've told her somebody was staying there." Jake glared at him. Then he noticed the warrior's get-up. He had an axe in his left hand, a hammer in his right. A sickle was tied to his back and a hoe hung on his right side. A lot of bags of seeds hung around his waist, and his watering can hung from his left side. Jake raised an eyebrow. "What with that look?" It was like something Kyle might do stupid humans.

"The storm ruined my field, so I have to fix it up. I do this every time." He shrugged, before dropping his hammer and chopping up one of the stumps littered across the field. "I wasn't able to do it yesterday, Mist wouldn't let me outside." Jake watched him, before sighing. _Okay, here goes nothing_.

"Can I ask you a question?" Raguna glanced up, before setting down his axe. He took off all his tools, but left the seeds alone. He nodded, sitting down on the shipping bow and motioning Jake to join him.

"What is it? I can probably answer anything." Raguna smiled, crossing his arms. Jake shook his head, before sitting down in front of Raguna. "Well, go ahead, I'm here for you!" Jake gave him the _You're really weird_ look.

_Fall 6th, 8 am, Spear Fisher Shop_

"Sorry Sabrina, about having to stay over a few days ago. Er, dad made this, so it might not be edible but I brought it anyway." She held out some grilled fish. Sabrina glanced up, before smiling and taking the dish.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, I have a horrible headache. Nick is upstairs, why don't you go talk to him?" Sabrina leaned her head against the counter, trying to relax. Cecilia headed up the stairs, humming.

"Hey, Nick!" She waved at the blue-haired boy, who was sorting through some gems. "Whatcha got there, they're pretty!" She latched onto his neck from behind. He turned red, but she didn't notice. "Ooh, a ruby."

"Uh, you want it Ceci. I took Malie mining with me the other day, and we ended up with a bunch of gems, cool, huh?" She smiled as she played with the ruby. Before she could say thanks, he grabbed her shoulders. "Ceci… no, Cecilia… Will you go up to the mountain tomorrow with me? I know it's a little early to ask, but…" He looked at the floor.

"Oh, Nick.. I loved to go with you! She dropped the ruby, hugging him. "We can go with Mist and Raguna, like a double date!" Nick laughed, hugging her back. "C'mon let's go ask them right now!" She pulled him up, dragging him toward the stairs.

"Okay, okay, let's go then!" He stumbled behind her, laughing. Cecilia was definitely a strange girl. That's why he liked her so much anyway. They raced down the stairs and out of the shop, the sand of the beach tickling their bare feet. Upstairs, the gems were forgotten by both the two.


	5. Chapter 5

_Fall 7th, 4 pm, Raguna's house_

"Alright. Thanks Zav, those two are so hard to take care of." Raguna wrapped his arm around Mist's shoulders. The two leaned down to hug and kiss Malie and Rae. The seven-year-old and two-year-old watched their parents discuss things with Zavier. "Okay, well, we're going to go out and take a bath. And probably eat at the Pub, so we'll be back late. Don't fall asleep; they'll draw on your face. It happened to me." Zavier chuckled, before leaning down and picking up Rae. Malie attached herself to his leg. "Eh…"

"Don't worry, Raguna! They totally love me, see?" Zavier cuddled Rae, and patted Malie's head. The two smiled. Raguna sighed, shaking his head. He waved goodbye, watching as Zavier set down Rae and began to chase the two. Mist tugged on Raguna's sleeve.

"Hm..?" Raguna glanced at his wife, who just smiled. _That's right_, he thought, _we have to go back to Trampoli soon_. He smiled back at her, slipping her hand into his. It's okay, because… "You know, he looks like he fits in with them." Mist glanced back toward the farmhouse and smiled. Zavier was crouched down, watching Rae draw in the dirt. Malie slid next to her brother, drawing with him. "Come on, let's go, Mels is expecting us."

Zavier glanced back, watching the retreating backs of the couple. He smiled and shook his head. Rae tugged on his hat's strap. Zavier looked down, raising an eyebrow at the small blonde. "Zav, will you make us something?" Zavier frowned. Malie latched onto Zavier's leg, her eyes begging to make them food. Rae crawled into his lap, tugging on Zavier's hat's straps again. Zavier shook his head. Like _he_ could cook, ahaha.

"I'm sorry… Why don't we get Grandma Ann to…?" He shifted to see what the two children we're looking at. Lynette was marching up the path to Raguna's farmhouse. Zavier scowled. He did not like Lynette. She had taken up a lot of both Raguna and Mist's time when she came. But she, of course, didn't seem to sense his dislike of her. His scowl dropped when he spotted who she was dragging along. _Jake_.

Rae literally flew toward Jake. Lynette smiled, dragging Jake toward the adventurer and the two kids. "Hey, Zav! You look like you might need some help! This brat has nowhere to go, and I do. Take him off my hands!" She shoved Jake over toward Zavier. He caught the angry half-elf by the arm. Rae grabbed onto Jakes leg, attempting to crawl up it. Jake twitched in annoyance. "Thanks~!"

"HEY, WAIT! Where the hell are you going?" Zavier narrowed his eyes at the pink-haired warrior. Sure, he was fine with the half-elf, but where was she going? Lynette stopped, her shoulders shifting. She didn't turn around or say anything. Zavier scowled again, before towing Jake, Malie and Rae toward the old farmhouse. Lynette spoke up.

"I have a date with Ivan tonight." And she walked off. Zavier shook his head, before towing his little crew into the house. It was then he realized that the two children were still hungry. Could he risk leaving them alone with the half-elf? He glanced back at them, and smiled. Jake had both Malie and Rae clinging to his legs. He kneeled down, beckoning the two toward him.

_Fall 7th, 5 pm, Hot Springs_

Mist slipped into the tub, splashing the other women in the tub. Lynette pulled a dripping wet, pink bang from her face and glared at the blonde. Rosetta, seated between Lynette and Tori, rolled her eyes. Tori shook her head, smiling. Outside of the Women's side, Melody was trying to make sure everybody had paid. Cecilia and Nicholas slid into the bathhouse. This was chaos.

"Melody! …Mel…**MELODY**!" Cecilia jumped up down next to Nick, trying to see over Camus. The pink-haired witch flicked her eyes over to the half-elf. Melody reached out, taking the money from the mean and then shooing them toward the men's side. Cecilia leaned against the counter. "Geez, it's never this bad at Julia's bath house."

"…Thank …you? Anyway, are you two going up to the mountain tonight? Oh, I hear this year is supposed to be the brightest stars ever!" She clapped her hands together before handing them a pair of towels. "I'm glad business is good, but I'm going to take a bath with everybody else." She ushered Nick toward the men's side and dragging Ceci toward the Women's bath.

"Hey, I'm going to jump in, move out of the way." Melody stood on the edge of the bathtub, waiting for the four women to move to hug the side of the tub. They were used to it, Melody always liked to jump in the bath when they were there. Melody beckoned Ceci up to the side of the tub. "Jump in with me!"

"Wha-" Melody grabbed Cecilia's wrist, pulling her into the jump into the tub. Cecilia laughed as she came up from under the water. Melody never let anybody else jump in the tub, but she had let her this time. Melody's hair was so soaked that it didn't look bed-head like. "Geez, Melody!"

"Hey, it's fun to soak those four! Plus, you help make a bigger splash~!" She flicked some water at the half-elf before floating toward Lynette. Cecilia sunk back into the water, listening to the older woman talk. Melody started off the conversation. "Mist, how's your kids? You always seem so distracted!"

"Oh, well, you know, Raguna's usually there, so I think they should be fine!"

"Oh, but what about when you both want to go somewhere?"

"We get Zavier to babysit them. Believe it or not, they love him!"

"I-is that where… he… a-always goes?"

"Well, geez, it's not like he had friends!"

"L-LYN!"

"..I think he's gay!"

Everybody turned to look at the blonde, who sunk in the water. The half-elf raised an eyebrow at the store-owner. Tori was red like a tomato, and Mist looked furious. Lynette scooted into a corner of the bath, laughing her head off.

"Rosetta.. I will make you get out of the bath unless you explain why you think that~!" Melody slid up to the blonde, grabbing her hands and giggling. Cecilia shook her head and slumped in the water, closing her eyes. She could imagine that her friends might do something like this, but then, that's what they were like.

"Raguna!" Nick smiled at the brunette who had unsuccessfully slipped into the water. In fact, he had slipped and fell in the bath. Nick sat among the married men of Kardia, except for Ivan, but he was engaged. Well… this was a bit weird, to say the least. "So…" He dipped his face into the water, before deciding to listen to the adults' conversation.

"So, it's nice to see you stop by Kardia, but you're leaving after the wedding, aren't you, little brother?"

"Yeah, Mist really likes Trampoli, so, we'll head back soon. Rae and Malie like it too."

"I'm glad you're staying, Tori would've been upset if you didn't."

"Melody can't wait, she says that being maid of honor is really exciting, not sure what that's about."

"Rosetta loved it, she even wrote a poem! ..It wasn't that good, actually."

"She doesn't seem the poetic type."

"Yeah, well, Mist enjoyed being a bride and maid-of-honor. She's so weird."

"Hey, you married her."

The five jumped at the sound of Nick's voice. The blue-haired boy smiled, sinking into the water. "Uh… I…" He drifted to the edge of the bath, smiling. Raguna floated over to him, patting him on the head. The young adult twitched, before smiling at the brunette. "Hey, do you think Ceci likes me?"

"Eh.. Yeah, she seems to like you, why?" Nick sighed, looking down. He made a small wave, pushing it in the direction of the others. It disappeared long before it got to them. "Nick?"

".. That Jake guy… He just seems so close to her. Y'know, he's been around her the whole time I wasn't…" He pouted, and Raguna just shook his head. Right, Nick could be so childish sometimes. That's something he hadn't grown out of, but it wasn't that bad. "Do you… think that she might've fallen in love with him?"

"…Nick, really? You have met Jake, right? He's a bit mean, I don't think she'd fall in love with him. But, if you need to know, you should ask her. Mist constantly asked me if I liked her. I knew she liked me, so I didn't need to ask.

"Personally, she loves you. But she has no idea if you like her, so try to show her, okay? …Kiss her tonight. The first time I kissed Mist was on this day, back in my first year here. Remember, she's only here for the season and then it's back to Alvarna. Maybe, you'll go with her?" Raguna swam back toward his brother and the others, joining their conversation.

Nick sunk into the bathwater, blowing bubbles on the surface. Okay, tonight, he would kiss Cecilia!

_Fall 7th, seven-thirty pm, Raguna's farmhouse_

Jake stirred the dough, glaring at the child leaning against the counter. How had he ended up making cookies for those evil human children, you ask? Well, you see… that scary human woman made him help 'babysit' and the stupid blonde human can't cook, so he ended up doing all the cooking. He didn't understand why humans needed to eat so much; he had made plenty of food for them. But nooo, [i]they wanted cookies[/i]. So, that's how he ended up here. Where was his father? Oh right, visiting Tabatha. And then there was this apron… Guh. It was the only, apparently. But, it was so girly, why did he have to wear it?

"Hey, are you done with the 'ookies, yet?" Malie tugged on Jake's pant leg. He glanced down at her blue eyes, his eyebrow twitching. No way could a human child look so… cute. "Unc Zav, I don't think Jake is done with 'ookies!" She ran away, toward the blonde playing with Rae. She appeared to be telling on him, as Zavier got up and walked over to the counter. He leaned against, smiling.

"Malie says you haven't finished making the cookies. Do you need help?" He slipped around the counter, grabbing the spoon from Jake. "I think you've stirred this enough!" He attempted to pour the dough into cookie-shapes. Jake glared at him before grabbing the glass bowl back and putting cookie-shaped on the pan. As he was just done placing the pan in the oven, a hand slipped up his shirt from behind. He froze, slamming the oven door shut. "Hm?"

"What. Are. You. Doing." He gritted the words through his teeth, trying to escape the older man. Zavier smiled, swiftly turning the half-elf to face him. Jake was tomato-red. He struggled to move away from Zavier. "Get offa me, hu-"Jake was cut off when Zavier's lips crashed against his. Jake struggled to get away, but Zavier was a bit bigger than him.

"Zav, are the 'ookies done now?" Malie to rescue! Jake relaxed a bit in relief, but Zavier didn't let go of him. He did, thank god, turn his face to smiled at Malie and tell her that the cookies were in the oven, and would soon be done. She jumped up and down, trying to look over the counter. It didn't work, so she just went to find Rae and tell him.

"GET OFFA ME!" Jake successfully pushed Zavier away and hid behind the counter. He stayed there, watching Zavier cautiously. He just stood there, smiling. Eventually, Jake ventured out, put the cookies on a cooling rack and then glared a Zavier from behind the counter. Rae tugged on his pant leg. "What?"

"'Ookies?" There was a pause before Zavier swept the two-year-old up and gave him a cookie. Malie ran over, grabbed two and ran into her room. Jake shrugged, waiting until Zavier took Rae to Malie's room. He put the rest of the cookies on a plate, stuck a slice of bread with them, and then put saran wrap over it. Something he had learned from his dad.

He didn't take any cookies, not a fan of cookies. He searched through the fridge and found some spinach. He happily sat down at the table, eating the said vegetable. He wasn't paying attention, so he didn't notice the blonde slip into the room. "You should get some sleep."

Jake about jumped out of his skin, and he glared at Zavier. "Don't do that!" He stiffened in the chair, watching Zavier cautiously. A knock on the door startled him, but he jetted up toward the door. He swung the door open, expecting possibly the blonde half-elf he liked so much. Rosetta hefted a baby into his arms. A pair of twins scooted past Jake, pulling a brunette behind them. "Uh…"

"Hey, Zav!" Rosetta peered around Jake, waving at the blonde across the room. "Hope you don't mind, we're dropping the kids off here until further notice!" Zavier nodded, giving a thumbs-up before grabbing up one of the twins.

_Fall 7th, Mt. Clemens, 9 pm_

Cecilia tugged Nick up the path, stopping to stare at Clemens Cave for a moment. Nick slipped his hand into hers, watching the adults drift to the top of the mountain. Raguna and Mist stopped and turned to talk to Neumann and Sabrina. Nick's mom had apparently come here earlier. Cecilia suddenly tugged Nick up farther into the mountain's top.

"Hey, slow down, we'll miss the stars!" Cecilia skid to a stop at her friend's voice, giggling. She mumbled a sorry, turning to face the dark night sky. Nick debated between kissing her and leaving it alone for the time being. The latter didn't seem like a good idea. He gripped her hand, and she turned to look at him. "Close your eyes, Ceci."

"Um, okay…" Cecilia's eyes fluttered shut, and waited for whatever Nick was going to do. Nick stared at the half-elf's glowing face. Was this what it was always like, did she always glow so prettily? After a moment of staring at her, he leaned forward. His lips brushed the air in front of hers. _Okay_, he thought, _here goes_! He leaned forward just an inch. His lips slid with hers perfectly. His heart was beating a mile a minute, he couldn't breathe now.

"Um.. I hope that was okay?" Cecilia seemed a bit dazed, as she stood there, arms limp. "Ceci? You ok-" Cecilia wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him again. Nick smiled, kissing her back. _How perfect_. Raguna glanced back at the two, smiling, slipping his hand into Mist's.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fall 9th, 10 am, Kardia**

Tori stepped out of the library, heading quickly toward the Inn. She brushed past the children of the village, who were all gathered in a circle. The bride-to-be had too many things flying around in her head to notice them. Right now, she had to find all her bridesmaids, and make sure the dresses that they had fitted into a year before still fit. She had a feeling hers probably wouldn't. Great. Melody came out from the Inn, looking relieved to see the blonde.

"Tori! Come on, we're all here, even Cecilia's here!" Melody grabbed Tori's arm, pulling her into the Inn. "I know you were hanging out with Russell, but you'll see him in two hours!" They were up the stairs, and Tori spotted Mei leaning against the counter. Right, the older woman never really seemed to like weddings. "TWO HOURS!" Melody had stopped halfway up the stairs, yelling at whoever was up there. "You hear that? Ann, we got two hours to fit the dresses and get Tori in hers!"

"Hey! She's finally here, then?" Lady Ann poked her head around the corner, smiling at her daughter. "Alright, Tor, get up here! We've got a dress to get you in!" Tori was hustled up into the room as her pink-haired best friend ran over to Mist and began re-hemming the bottom. Lady Ann was fitting a dress onto Lynette, and the rest of the ladies were huddled around the white dress standing in the middle of the room.

"Oh, Sharron! I.. didn't know you k-knew how to sew." Tori smiled at the snow-haired woman finishing up the dress that sat on Cecilia. She barely glanced up, just nodded. "So, you're just w-wearing the dress you… always wear?"

"Yes, as I don't have time to make a dress that fit the theme of the wedding and doesn't clash with anything else I might do after." Sharron stepped away, nodding at Cecilia and turning to go help Sabrina. Tori giggled, remembering that Melody's friend was a bit …different. Cecilia played with the bottom of her dress, turning to look at Tori.

"Your wedding dress is beautiful, Tori. I'm sure dad will be speechless." The half-elf leaned over, hugging the older blonde. Tori blushed looking down. "Well, c'mon, we gotta get you in it!" Cecilia pulled Tori toward the rest of the girls, pushing her into the middle of the other woman. "On the other hand, I have to see somebody."

"Cecilia…!" Tori shook her head and smiled as she looked at the dress. It was quite beautiful. Almost like the ones she had imagined in books, right? She touched the dress, silky as it was, she was worried. When was the last time she had worn a dress, at least, a fancy one? _Camus and Melody's wedding, they were the last to get married._ A hand on her shoulder made her jump. "Oh.. M-mom." She smiled at the brunette woman, both pair of blue eyes sparkling, both with tears.

"Oh god, baby, I'm gonna miss you." Lady Ann pulled her daughter into a tight hug, remembering when Tori could barely crawl. _Where had those days gone? When he was here…_ Tori finally wriggled out of her mother's arms. "I'm sorry, I just… You're gonna be gone after today."

"You'll still h-have Zavier… Mom." Tori pointed it out, jumping a bit when Melody begun un-braiding her hair.

"Oh, that boy. He really should get married. Honestly." She patted her daughter on the head. "There a-plenty of lovely girls here. But does he get over Mist? No, he doesn't. Humph." Lady Ann smiled, looking at he walls of the house.

"'Ight. We've got an hour to get Tori into this dress, down to the church, all that stuff! Lady Ann, find something productive to do!" Rosetta pushed the older woman away, grabbing Tori and practically forcing her out of her clothes. "INTO THE DRESS, WE'RE ON A SCHEDULE!"

Lady Ann sighed. Where was Sabrina? At least, she didn't have to go through this. Lucky woman. Ann trotted down the stairs. There wasn't much to do, she had to go help at the church.

**Fall 9th, 11 am, Kardia Library**

"Er, Raguna, does this look right?" The brunette farmer glanced up, inspecting the book owner's outfit. He shrugged, going back to trying to fix his son's tux. Nick watched them, messing with his sleeves. _God, even now I hate wearing these things. _A knock on the door from downstairs made the man jump. "Oh, Nick, could you get it…?" As Russell watched the young adult run down the stairs, he shook his head. And under his breath he said, "It's probably Ceci anyway."

Nick stumbled down the stairs, tripping over a pile of books. Earlier that week, Russell and Tori had started cleaning out the library. They expected to get more books, and were hoping to do something with the older ones. Cecilia, of course, just walked in.

"H-hey, Ceci." Nick blushed, smiling at Cecilia. The last time he had seen her in dress, they were much younger. She looked not cute, but beautiful in one. "Er, shouldn't you be helping the other women?"

"Oh, well then, shouldn't you being helping them upstairs?" She smiled, quickly retorting. He chuckled, watching as she walked toward one of the back shelves. Nick followed, wondering where she was going or rather, what she was looking for.

"What're you looking for, Ceci? A book, they've practically cleared the shelves." Nick watched as Cecilia dug between the magic books, which had been untouched. She fished out a book that wasn't a magic one, tucking it in her dress' pocket. "What's that?"

"A book I wanted, but didn't take it with me. It's no matter, Nick. Let's go to the church." She slipped her hand into his and he shrugged, leaning against her. "..Nick.."

"Hm? What Ceci, something wrong?"  
"D'you remember when you said you'd marry me?  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Will you still.. Are you keeping that promise?"  
"I guess I am… But, let's see, okay?"  
"Yeah, let's see." Ceci smiled and Nick tightened his handhold.

**Fall 9th, 5 pm, Park**

"It's getting cold out.." Jake complained, sighing angrily. Egan shook his head, turning back to his conversation with Tabatha. Jake rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. He watched at the human danced together, laughing. Cecilia twirled by with Nick and Jake growled. _God, why can't they just not do that?_ After a moment or two, Jake slunk to the refreshments table, where Jasper was practically gobbling down everything. He grabbed some of the punch, drinking it sulkily. Lynette and Ivan walked over, discussing something. Lynette sneered at Jake, and Ivan studied him. The then turned to look at the cake.

"O-oh, right… R-Russell, come o-on." She tugged him over to the cake. Ivan smiled, chuckling. Tori and Russell began to cut the cake, Jasper being the first guest to get a piece, of course. Everybody lined up, chatting in the line. Lady Ann observed the scene, smiling.

"Oh, they look so cute together." Cecilia's voice made Jake jump. "Hey, Jake, don't you think?"

"I guess…" He looked away from her. How long had it been since they talked, anyway? He noted that she seemed so happy, without him. Well, fine, he didn't really need her anyway. "You look nice today, Ceci." _Dammit, didn't you say you'd be fine without her?_

"Oh! Thanks, I haven't seen you wear a tux, before, so it looks good." She smiled, slipping away to get in the line. _Well, guess I really can't forget about her…_

"Hey." Jake wanted to crawl under a rock about now. Not him. Not Zavier. He had been able to avoid him for two days, he hadn't really thought about the wedding. Damn, how do I get away?

"Hmph." Jake started to walk away, headed for one of the benches. Maybe he'll get distracted by the cake, and I can sit down. As Jake slid onto the bench, another weight distributed itself on the other side. Jake turned his head slowly. Zavier smiled back at him.

"I don't like being ignored."  
"Please leave me alone, stupid human."


	7. Chapter 7

_Fall 10th, 5 am, the Inn_

"Where the hell am I?" Jake glared at the wall that he was shoved up against. _No really? Where the fuck was he?_ "Okay…" He breathed, trying to shift. God, what the hell was on top of him? "Get. Off. Of. Me."

"Ow…" Zavier whimpered, rubbing the back of his head. He pouted up at Jake, who was still trying to figure out where he was. "That wasn't very nice, Jake!" He snapped up from the ground, noticing a slight draft. "Um, where's my shirt?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Jake glared at him. Zavier snickered, dropping down and rolling around on the ground. "What now, human?" Jake sneered.

"P-pants… Bwhahaha." Zavier choked on his words, pounding the floorboards. Jake raised an eyebrow, but glanced down and froze. Where were his pants?!?! Zavier had seemed to have calmed down. "..Y-you seem to be missing your pants."

"Yes, well, I'm going to find them and leave." Jake slid out of the bed, stumbling over Zavier and falling on his face. "Dammit."

Zavier grabbed Jakes ankle, pulling him under himself. Jake struggled slightly, pushing against the older man. He twisted, wondering briefly why there wasn't a carpet on the wooden floor. He thunked his head against the floor, hoping maybe it would magically conjure up somebody. It worked.

Noises from downstairs made their way up into the room. The door swung open, revealing the poet. He stared down at the two. Zavier froze, staring straight up at him.

"Oh, hey, Zav. Your mom wants you downstairs. Looks like the main room down there is trashed." He nodded down toward the stairs, cracking a smile as Zavier walked by. Jake sighed, curling up against the bed. Lukas chuckled. "I think you should put some pants on and get out of here before he comes back." Lukas winked, skipping back down the stairs. What was he doing here, anyway?

Jake found his pants, slid into them and then decided to jump out the window. He hit the ground, smirking. Elves, of course, had perfect reflexes. And whether he was half-elf or not, he still had awesome reflexes. He stepped over the fence, watching a brunette girl walked by. He hadn't seen her at the wedding, and everybody in the town had probably been there. He was, for once, interested in a human.

"Excuse me, miss?" He jogged toward her, watching the brunette turn toward him

"Yes? I'm sorry; I can't stop and talk, sorry." She smiled, she looked really tired. She then turned away, continuing on toward the mayor's house. Right, this is why he hated humans, couldn't even take a minute to talk to him. God.

"Jake!" Jake jumped whipping around to stare at Cecilia. She ran over, gasping. "Where did you go last night? I only got to dance with you once. Well, anyway, I'm gals to see you're alright. You were way too drunk last might for your own good. I'm surprised you don't get hangovers like Sabrina. Hers are horrible."

"Um… yeah. How are you, Cecilia?" Jake stared at her; the annoyingness of her voice going on was getting to him. Ack, what was wrong with him? He loves when she droned on and on about whatever it was; this or that.

"Oh, I'm good. Can you believe? After last night, Nick asked me to marry him. I haven't replied yet, but I'm going to say yes! I have to talk to Russell and Tori! Thanks for listening to me, Jake! You're my best friend!" She hugged him. "I love you so much, Jake!"

Jake sighed, looking at his feet as Cecilia ran toward the library. Fairly soon, she would probably be the happiest person in Kardia.. Jake shook his head, heading down toward the farm. He walked by, watching the blonde lady, Mist, water whatever vegetable she was growing. Jake shook his head, that woman was dedicated to growing vegetables.

"Oh! Jake hello! How are you? Good I hope. My children haven't stopped talking about you! They loved the cookies you made for them! Maybe you could babysit them for me again?" Mist smiled, setting down her watering can and walking over toward Jake.

"Er, no. That's… fine. I'd prefer to, uh, I have to go do something over there!" Jake pointed over toward where the majority of the caves lied. Mist blinked, shrugging. Jake walked over the bridge, watching the leaves blow across the path. After a few moments, Jake was standing in front of the Kasmir Ruins. He spotted a pale woman standing in front of the Ruins, staring at the small lake. "Hey!"

"Yes? Can I help you; you don't want to go in the ruins, do you?" Jake thought this woman's eyes were really creepy, because they didn't seem to have any pupils.

"..No, I don't, I can't just come out here?" He watched her shake her head and turn to step into the ruins, her heels echoing. "..Whatever." Jake ended up sitting there for a while before anything exciting happened. A rustle in the bushes made him look up. What now? "Hey, who's there!"

"Yo, it's just me!" Zavier stepped out from the bush, waving. Behind him, a small squirrel-like monster bounded. "You kinda just left, why?" Jake stared at him. Was this guy really asking such a question? Really?

"Oh, why do you think?" Jake glared at him, crossing his arms.

Zavier shrugged, turning and murmuring to the small monster beside him. It ran off, probably headed back to its barn. He then sat down next to Jake, leaning back to stare at the lightening sky.

"You know, I always like watching the sun rise. Just never get around to waking early enough to see it." Zavier smiled, sitting back up. "What do you think?"

Jake would of course have liked to say something like 'I want to punch you in the face, that's what I think.' But instead he just grunted. Zavier smiled, leaning over and pecking Jake on the cheek. Jake froze, twitching slightly. Zavier chuckled leaning closer toward Jake.

"W-what?" Jake tried to scoot away, but Zavier grabbed his arm. He then pulled Jake into a kiss, and for once, the elf didn't struggle. That much.


	8. Chapter 8

_Fall 12th, 4 pm, Kardia_

Jake made his way toward the library. He really had nothing better to do, anyway. He pushed open the door, watching the people inside barely acknowledge him. He tried to figure out who was who, out of the Kardian people. He spotted Tori, the blonde who had just married Russell, Melody, the bathhouse owner and a few others. Tori and Melody were huddled together, smiling and laughing. Well, Melody was doing more of it then Tori, of course.

Russell looked up from his book, nodding slightly at Jake. Jake nodded back, trying to be courteous. He wasn't sure exactly how to be like that to humans. He had watched Cecilia yesterday. If someone said hello, you had to respond back. Just like he had seen most people do. But it just seemed different with humans. He waltzed past Tori and Melody, listening in on their conversation.

"And then…" Melody paused, glancing back, not seeing the half-elf. "Sharron wanted to have tea! Can you believe that? Right after she flirted with my boyfriend. Last time I ever took Camus down there! I wanted to show him the most awesome ruins, but she went and ruined it! I'm sorry, what do you think, Tori?"

"I…I think that's horrible. She shouldn't have done that…" Tori held her hand on her chin and cheek, shaking her head in disapproval. "Honestly… and I thought she was such a nice person. Can't believe what people can hide. I'm so glad that neither of us do things like that." She smiled at her friend, picking up a book off the table. "Anyway, this one is good for using grasses for soap. I suggest not using red; it makes the bath look eerie."

Melody waved goodbye as she stepped out side, humming something a little merrier than most people did. Jake raised an eyebrow, before turning to lean against one of the tables that had been set up. Jake figured they were trying to make the place a bit more kid-friendly. So the kids could sit and read some of the books, probably. Tori looked up from the book she was reading.

"C-can I help… you?" Jake wondered why this girl was suddenly so shy. After all, she had seemed so very social when she was talking to Melody. He shrugged it off anyway. She didn't know him that well anyway. And there was no reason for him to make friends with her, he'd leave at the end of this season, which was almost half-way done.

"Sure…" Jake trailed off, looking over the bookshelves. What kind of book would someone like him want? He shrugged, finally deciding on something. "Ya got any books on elves?"

"Oh, yes! What would you like? How about how the elves revolted to become independent? I read it once. Lovely, it was good! Oh or how about how they came into existence?" She smiled, watching Jake brighten a bit. He warmed up to her quickly. He would love to read both of those, of course.

"Is.. it okay if I take both?" He had no idea how a library worked. She nodded, disappearing into the shelves and coming back with two heavy-looking books. He took them, deciding to then leave the library. Egan was walking down the road and saw his son. "Dad…" He knew he hadn't really interacted with the man since they got here. "Could you take this?"

"Oh, of course." Egan took the books, looking at them. "Jake, you're reading about this! Wonderful, I'll set them in the inn, so you go pick them up later, all right?" Egan headed off, the Inn not too far away.

Jake made his way toward the beach. He had no idea why he was going there; he just felt the need to. The sand was cold, Jake had a feeling. He sat on the edge of the stairs leading to the beach, taking off his boots. The sand was indeed cool, but if felt nice. He slid his feet under the sand, bored. His eyes scanned the beach. He ignored the giant shell, staring at the ocean. He wondered if the water was freezing yet.

Jake set on to do something completely stupid. He walked over to the water, dipping his toe into the water. It was certainly cold, but not freezing. Jake liked things cold, so he stepped farther into the water. He didn't even think about rolling his pants up. The tide washed up to his knees. The tide wasn't strong or anything, but he felt like falling over into the water. He walked a little more into the water. Now he was waist deep. Something tugged at his ankle. Jake, figuring it was a fish, ignored it. He barely noticed when he was suddenly pulled under the water. He gasped, trying t find some air.

Just barely, but he heard a scream from the beach. It sounded like Ceci, but when had she gotten to the beach? He struggled, trying to reach the glowing light of the sun above the water. Whatever had him was pulling him down faster. His eyes fluttered close.

"_Jake.. hunny, wake up~" A tickling on his cheek made the half-elf jolt up. He stared back a Cecilia, she looked a little older. "Tanya'll be mad if you don't get up and go over to work!" Cecilia smiled, tapping Jake's noise with a finger. "Orland! Sweetie, do you have Barrett today?" Jake sat up, looking around. He was in his room, in his house. But… who was Orland? His eyes locked on the boy sitting at the desk in the corner of Jake's room. The boy had long blonde hair, and his ears poked out from the hair. The boy turned slightly to say something to Cecilia and Jake noticed the sky blue eyes. _

"_Wha..?" Jake slid out of his bed, walking slowly over to Ceci. "Ceci…" He watched her turn to laugh at him, and then turn back to this 'Orland' kid._

"_Oh, apparently, Orland has afternoon classes today. Remember? Mana taught him yesterday." She smiled, patting his head. "I think we raised him well, don't you?"_

"_..R-raised?" Jake stared at the boy, who looked at him like someone might look at someone they adored. "He…" Jake briefly got his head around what was going on. If he was right, he was married to Cecilia and this boy was their son. But there was now way, no way at all. After all, Cecilia was going to say yes to Nick's marriage proposal._

_Fall 12th, 7 pm, Beach_

"J-Jake!" Jake could feel himself coughing up water. "Oh god! Zavier, is he okay?" There was someone pressing their hands down on Jake's chest, and it bothered him. He then proceeded to cough up more water, just making his throat hurt worse. "Egan! Egan, he's coughing up water!" Jake could feel the feet trampling through the sand. Finally, Jake got his eyes open. He was staring at Zavier, who was sitting on him. He didn't really react, just sat there. Cecilia was on his right, crying. Egan and Tabatha knelt at his left. Of course, there were looks of relief on their faces. Jake continued to cough up water.

"Quickly, get him up!" Lara's voice was heard all over the beach. She and Doctor Edward came running up. "Zavier, thank you for the CPR. But… you really should've had a doctor do that." Zavier shrugged, helping Jake to his feet. Lara was already checking Jake's pulse and heartrate.

"W-what happened?" Jake's voice was quivering and he was taking deep breaths. He stared at the nurse, who wouldn't answer. The doctor was talking to Ceci, who was covered in a towel. Jake sneezed, but his worries were with the other half-elf.

"You almost drowned." Zavier was still standing near, looking just as concerned with him as anybody else might be. "And that water is freezing, so you probably got sick too." Zavier rubbed his forehead, not looking forward to a sick half-elf. "Ceci went in after you, the idiot that she is." Lara finally was done checking Jake and she left to check on Ceci. Zavier handed Jake a towel. "You should be more careful."

Jake jumped in surprise when Zavier embraced him. But he hugged the blond back, trying to relax. Egan and Tabatha stared concerned at Jake and Cecilia. Tabatha decided she couldn't leave her friends alone after this. After all, Godwin said he was roping off the ocean unless it was Summer.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Fall 16th, Library, noon_**

Nick touched Cecilia's forehead, concerned. Her fever had gone down, but he wasn't sure if she would be able to spend time with him tomorrow. Downstairs, footsteps chased each other. Tori's light footsteps scurried, Russell's more loud footsteps thumped after hers. Nick didn't think it was a fight; they were laughing and joking after all. Ceci stirred, her eyebrow twitching. Nick smiled, patting down her bangs.

"Oh, Nick! Have you been here since I fell asleep?" She sat up, looking embarrassed. Nick nodded, laughing at her expression. As Nick continued to laugh, she looked at the clock that hung from a rafter. It was just a few minutes past noon. The clock was an owl, Cecilia thought it was cute. Its' tail swung back and forth, counting off every second that passed. She wondered in the de Saint-Coquilles had given it to her father. She knew that Rosalind and Max were generous, but she remembered Bianca being a bit more selfish than they were. "Nick?"

"Huh? What is it, Ceci?" Nick stopped laughing, watching the girl's pale hands touch his tanned ones. "Man, you're pale. You sure you're okay? I can go get Lara or Doctor Edward."

"I'm fine!" She gripped his shoulder, her vision making her go dizzy. Nick held her steady, sighing. "Tomorrow…" She glanced up at him a bit nervous.

"Oh, oh, of course." He hugged her shoulders tight, smiling. So Ceci was really going to be with him then. Good, good. His eyes fluttered closed. Tori came up the stairs, stopping suddenly. The soup in her hand sloshed dangerously. She smiled, setting the soup on a side table before slipping down the stairs. Neither noticed her, just to show how quiet the girl really walked. "I.."

Nick stopped when Cecilia's breath, slowed down, hit his neck. Nick smiled, laying her back down and pulling the cover over her. He got up, heading down the stairs. Tori was at the door, Godwin on the other side. Her eyes widened and she whipped around to look at Nick.

Jake shifted, curling up into a ball. His eyes flickered open when a tapping on the window interrupted his sleep. He sat up, using the window's sill to pull himself up. Zavier smiled, waving at him from outside the window. Jake shook his head, pushing the window open. Zavier leaned against the sill.

"What do you want?" Jake's voice was only grumpy-sounding because he had been rudely awakened. Zavier didn't say anything, merely gesturing him to come outside. Jake found a coat, stepping outside. Zavier was waiting against the side of the house. "Alright, what is it?"

"It's snowing!" Zavier pointed to the sky and it was true. White flurries made their way down to land on the two boys' faces. Jake sighed, calling the older man a child under his breath. "Did you say something?"

"No, nothing at all." Jake smiled, masking his lie with the smiled. Zavier shrugged, turning his face to catch a snowflake with his tongue. "Does it seriously snow this early here?"

"Sure. I don't think that it's that weird. I mean, it's always been like that." He sat down on a rock, pondering something. Jake sat next to him, watching the snow fall down. They sat there for a while, letting the snow collect on their shoulders. Jake had fallen asleep, his head resting on Zavier's shoulder. It was then that pounding footsteps came down from the bridge. "What! Tori, where are you going?"

"Zavier! Come on, we could use you!" Raguna peered from behind Russell, gesturing from him to join the little group. Zavier stood up, shaking off snow. Jake startled awake, jumping up. The snow fell off him also. "Oh, Jake. Yeah, you come too!"

"What's going on?" Jake jogged up to Nick, who was glancing nervously back and forth. "Hey, human, you better answer me!"

"Okay, I'm not sure. Tori just told myself and Russell to grab some of the men in town and head toward the border." Nick shrugged as they ran behind the group. "Oh, look, ahead!"

Jake turned his head swiftly. There, ahead on the pathway to the border, lay a body. Jake had a bad feeling and he slowed down. No one else noticed his slowing down, as they were too absorbed finding out who it was.

"Well, he's…" Doctor Edward sighed, letting go of the elf's arm. "I'm sorry.." The doctor looked toward Jake who hadn't registered who was lying there. "This is Egan's son right?" Edward looked to Camus, pointing at Jake. Camus nodded, he was already hauling up Egan's body. "Jake. I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do for your father. If he wasn't killed by whatever attacked him, then the cold killed him."

"No.." Jake shook his head, watching Camus and Lukas tug his father's body way. "This isn't happening." Jake took a breath as his knees hit the ground. He stared at the impression in the snow, blood stained the area. Jake pulled his arm back, punching the ground. He regretted it as he cradled his fist. Zavier grabbed the boy's trembling shoulders.

"Jake, stop it." Zavier pulled the boy into a hug. Jake sobbed into his shoulder. Raguna paced back and forth. Zavier patted the half-elf's back. Raguna crouched down next to them, shaking his head. "I'm not sure what to do, do you think we should send him home?"

"No. Let's wait. Cecilia and he should leave together. I wouldn't want to tear her from Nick right after they decided on this." Raguna whispered, touching Jake's head lightly before standing back up. "Edward, let's go back now. The least we can do is bury Egan."

"Oh, alright." Edward stood up, looking at Zavier and Jake before leaving. "Please don't stay out too long. I don't want you to get too cold." Edward kept on walking, following Raguna. Why Raguna had stayed longer, he had no idea. It was probably good though, as many things seemed easier with the farmer around.

"Why?" Jake choked on his sobs, trying to breathe. Zavier pulling him away, petting the boy's hair. Jake stared at the ground, not caring for the tears that dribbled down his face. Zavier wiped them away, frowning and shaking his head.

"I don't know, Jake, I don't know." Jake shuddered as Zavier pulled him up and towed him back into the town. There wasn't much to say when Cecilia came running up and grabbed Jake's arm. Tears glistened in her eyes and some were streaked down her cheeks. She was still extremely pale. "Cecilia, please go lay down, we can't have you out and about."

"Oh… But, Jake." She looked at him, worry written plain in her features. Zavier sighed, letting go of the boy's arm. It's not like he could take Jake anywhere. Cecilia walked with Jake back to the Library. As they passed by the clinic, Jake faltered. In the end, he made it to the Library.

* * *

I swore I put this up when I put it on Ushi... I'm scared... UH. Yeah, I killed Egan. I don't know why, either. I'm sorry! Don't hurt me. Is anyone still reading this? XD Review if so.


	10. Chapter 10

_Dear Kyle,_

_Sorry this is on such short notice. I realize that I haven't written to you in a while and I apologize for that ahead of time. We weren't supposed to come home until Winter… but, ah, we decided to come back early. Actually, it wasn't really a decision, per se; rather events forced us to leave early. I have to inform you, that Egan is dead. As far as we're concerned, he was attacked by some monster from the caves. I know that you didn't know him very well and I hope that you'll still feel some sympathy. Jake hasn't taken well to it. He won't leave the house he's staying in. He won't even answer the door. We'll be back the twenty-fifth, however. Best to you and everybody else. I hope that everything has gone well over on your side._

_Love, Cecilia_

_Dear Mana and Alicia,_

_I'm writing you extremely quickly so I apologize if this letter is really messy. I am also completely serious. Read this as if this is the most important thing you will ever be told. Normally, we would come home during Winter, but something has forced to come home right away. I will see you on the twenty-fifth. Now, since I don't want to forget… Egan is dead. I will tell you the rest when I get back. Please, don't worry, I think Jake will be okay._

_Much love, Ceci_

_Dear Byron,_

_Ceci asked me to write this. My father is dead. He was attacked by a monster, the people of Kardia believe. I suppose we have no reason to doubt them. We will bring him back early, my father deserved to be buried in the place he loved so much. I also hope that you will alert the whole town. Mostly everybody knew him and I think they'd like to know._

_Thanks, Jake_

Kyle lowered the letter, looking around the small group that he had called here. Mana had tears in her eyes and Alicia's hand was hovering over her mouth. Byron paced back and forth over the wooden floors of the farm house.

"Well?" Mana looked toward the mayor. They had received the letters, which was a rare occasion, that morning. Being the fact that it was only the twenty-third, she figured that they should do something before Cecilia, Jake and Egan's body arrived here. "What should we do, Byron?"

"There's nothing to do. We should inform Natalie first, then the rest of the town should know." Byron averted his attention from Mana to Kyle. "Kyle. I want you to meet them at the port when they come in." He looked to Alicia. "I would prefer that you clear the harbor, Alicia. Make sure that no one enters the area until after the twenty-fifth."

They all nodded and made their way outside. Though he had said none of it, the three knew Byron wanted them to alert Natalie and then the rest of the town. Alicia glanced at Kyle as he sped past the Clinic. Mana turned into the shop, so Alicia went into the clinic.

The next few days, the three figured that the town would be in a gloom. They were right. Most of the shops closed down. A majority of the town pulled black on. If any traveler passed by the town, they would've wondered what was going on.

Cecilia tapped the desk. Her father and Tori were at the church. Even when it wasn't a holiday, they went in the morning. She didn't mind, but.. She jolted when the door opened. Zavier waved at her as he walked to the first shelves. He shuffled through the books, mumbling to himself. Cecilia glanced down at the piece of paper she had been writing on. She finished what she was writing, folded it up and put it in Russell's favorite book. It peeked out enough that he would instantly notice it.

"Hey, Cecilia. Aren't you leaving today?" Zavier leaned against the desk suddenly, a book in his hand. Cecilia bit her lip. "Come on, Jake can't keep a secret!"

"Oh. Oh!" Cecilia sighed looking at the blonde. He whispered, because Melody slipped inside, that he could keep a secret. "Fine… Um, yeah, we are."

"You really shouldn't leave without an older supervision. In fact, they won't let you on. Especially with a coffin." Zavier smiled as he smacked the book on the counter. Melody looked toward them from the back. "If you don't care, may I come along?"

"And why would you want to come, Zavier?" Cecilia pursed her lips. She figured the whole reason he wanted to go was for an adventure. And he answered the exact thing that she had thought. "Fine. Oh! Could you go talk to Jake and tell him to get a bath before noon? Actually, you too. I told Melody, so she'll probably allow you to!"

Zavier smiled, leaving the book he had picked up on the desk. Melody slid to the desk, talking quietly with the half-elf. Ceci smiled as Melody left. She stuck her foot out before the door shut. She flipped the sign to 'Closed' and let the door slam shut. Cecilia ran up the stairs, grabbing the bag she had packed. She bent under the bed, grabbing a heavy book. She blew the dust off of it and stuck it in her bag.

She sped out of the library, not even glancing back. Zavier must've been good at convincing people. She slowed down to watch him pull a half-awake Jake toward the bathhouse. She waved at him before continuing on her way. Zavier gave a brief wave back, turning to see if Jake was still following him.

Cecilia slowed down, collapsing on the beach. There were no boats in the small harbor right now. In an hour, there would be one to pick them up. She knew that. The cold weather blew through her hair and she sat up. The ocean swept close to her feet. After a moment, she smiled. She was going to miss Kardia. She really would. She grew up here and she… she felt she had to leave. All her friends lived in Alvarna now. Russell didn't need her. Her only thoughts resided with Nicholas.

"Ceci!" Cecilia jumped, turning to look at the blue-haired boy. He was carrying a crate of fish out from the shop. She waved at him. He set the box down, running toward her. "What are you doing? The ship doesn't come till noon, right?"

"Yeah. Nick, that's only an hour away. I'm just waiting for Jake." Cecilia smiled as Nick sat down next to her. Her eyes drifted toward the coffin, which sat on the dock. It didn't look right to her. She would still have to leave in a few days anyway, but.. "I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too." Nick pecked her on the lips. Cecilia sighed, tugging her hand away from his. "What's wrong?"

"I wish you'd come with us… My friends would love to meet you. And I'm sure you could stay in the Inn, I think Jake needs someone else there." She looked to him. "Nick?"

"Okay. I'll pack quick. Don't leave without me." He kissed her again, running back across the beach. Cecilia played with the ring on her head. So now.. Now maybe she wouldn't be so sad. She closed her eyes, feeling the tears drip down. _I'm sorry, Egan.._

Is anyone bothered by the BL in here? Just wondering. I don't intend to have it out there. I remember my purpose for this story, I swear! Review, maybe?


	11. Chapter 11

HEY! Since you guys seemed so excited about it all of the sudden, here's the next chapter. Sadly, only a little while until this is done. It makes me sad and tears are brought to my eyes a little. I will probably write an epilouge, if not a sequel. Gotta tell me which.

**Disclaimer:** I have never, not once, owned Rune Factory or its sequel. I'm just another fangirl and rare girl gamer.

_

* * *

_

_Fall 25th, 8 am, Alvarna_

Kyle stretched, staring at the calm waters in the Port. No one else, except Mana, was there. Like Alicia had been told, she had made sure the area was vacant. That was an hour ago and she herself hadn't come back. The two stood there, waiting for the boat. There was no sign at all of it until the water started to ripple. Waves spread out, as if making an entrance for the boat. Instantly, they both locked their eyes on Cecilia, who was standing on the bow of the ship. Mana gasped, waving not-so-eagerly at her. The blonde noticed her, a sad smile on her face, and waved back.

"Mana…" Cecilia hugged her friend as she stumbled off the ship. Jake walked behind, looking extremely depressed. Two men, neither Kyle nor Mana recognized them, handled the coffin down from the ship. They stood there, looking around the port. Kyle suddenly gasped. "Oh, Kyle. Where's Byron?"

"Ceci… Ah. Mana, can you go get him?" The fiery-haired boy looked toward the girl, who simply nodded. As she ran off to fetch the mayor, Kyle turned back to Cecilia and the two men carrying the coffin. "Okay… Who are these guys?" Though Kyle tried to sound cherry, his eyes landed on Jake and his tone softened.

"Oh! This is Zavier," she gestured toward the older of the two. "And Nick." She smiled at the blue-haired boy. He murmured something as they carefully set down the coffin. "Oh right! We _do_ have some good news." Kyle blinked in surprise at her. "I'm engaged to Nick!"

"Really?" Kyle's mouth turned into a broad smile. Why, Cecilia didn't know. She was just glad that the farmer was overjoyed. "That's wonderful. Maybe we can bring the town's joy back with that then." He looked somber all of the sudden. "They won't stop moping around, I'm worried."

"I noticed…" The elf's eyes scanned the red-head's clothes. Completely black, she figured Mana had made them for him. True, the three of them were also in black clothes, but she couldn't imagine Alvarna looking so dark. After a moment, she sighed. "Where are we going to bury him?"

"Apparently there's a graveyard behind the church. We'll be burying him with his wife." Kyle smiled sadly. Cecilia felt tears well up in her eyes. They slipped down here face silently. She stopped crying suddenly when she saw Byron running toward them. His clothes looked exactly the same except that they were black. She was afraid to see the rest of the town now. "Ah, Byron!"

"Hello." The mayor bustled past Kyle, shaking hands with Zavier. "I assume you are Zavier. Thank you for taking care of Jake during this time. But I'm sorry we dragged you into this." He bowed, turning to look at Nick. "Hello to you too, but I'm not sure who you are."

"Oh! I'm Nick." He shook the mayor's hand. "And um, it's okay that you dragged myself and Zavier into this. I'd hate to see Cecilia or a friend of hers sad." He looked back at the coffin for a moment. "You don't mind if we go to the Inn now? I'm sure that Jake and Ceci want to rest a little. And anyway, I think they need a break."

"You seem like a smart boy. I'm glad." Byron lowered his eyes. "Please, feel free to use the inn for now. We really don't have anywhere else for you to stay now."

Byron let them pass. His eyes locked on Jake. He stopped the boy, looking at the elf's face. His eyes were a little puffy. Byron sighed, patting his shoulder before pushing him toward the three. The Elvin boy stumbled, but Zavier caught his arm. There seemed to be a connection between this two and Byron noticed this. But it seemed like a good thing for the boy. After a second, he looked back at the coffin. _Egan…_

"Jake." The boy snapped his head up to stare at Zavier. Though his eyes weren't red anymore, the sad look was still on his face. "Brighten up a little. You can't mope around forever. I'll let you mope like this until the funeral is over."

Jake didn't say anything, staring at the wooden planks that made up the floor. Zavier sighed, grabbing the younger boy's chin and forcing Jake to look at him. The boy bit his lip, turning his eyes away. The adventurer realized that the elf was _actually_ angry. Truthfully, and Zavier knew this, Jake had never been really angry with him.

"All right… be that way." Zavier leaned down, catching the other's lips. Jake, at the time, wasn't exactly pleased with his lover. However, there was no effort to push him away. In fact, he seemed to kiss back. He let Zavier push him down and just as this was happening, the door swung open.

"Jake, I-" Cecilia gapped at the two from the door. There were a few moments of quiet before she took a step back, muttering an apology. Zavier pushed off from the bed, following the elf girl calmly. Jake just sunk into the bed, covering his face with his arm.

"Ceci." Zavier stopped the girl by grabbing her arm. "Are you… uh.." The blonde couldn't think of a word to describe it. What word would you use to describe a girl finding her best friend and another of her friend kissing. He shrugged." Are you confused?"

"N-not completely." She looked down at the ground as she talked to him, embarrassed. She didn't think anything of it. After all, it's just like if someone had walked in on her and Nick kissing. Okay, so maybe it wasn't exactly the same, but it was the like, wasn't it? "So, how long..?"

"Not too long, I suppose." He leaned against the wall, tapping his foot. "Maybe… around the time I first met him?" He laughed, avoiding the younger girl's gaze. He glanced over at her, confused with her smiling face. "What are you…?"

Cecilia clapped her hands around his, smiling. "T-that's so… romantic! Love at first sight, I suppose!" Cecilia suddenly frowned, pressing a finger to her mouth. "But then…"

"What is it?" Zavier let a sigh pass his lips. He wasn't that annoyed by Cecilia, yet she still overreacted to something simple. He watched her begin pacing the hall. For what reason, he didn't know. After watching her for a while, he stepped back into Jake's room. Said elf was still lying on the bed. Zavier sat down, the bed shifting a bit under his weight. He ran a hand over the elf's hair, before leaning back against the wall. He let his eyes slide closed, trying to fall asleep. Though the funeral was that night, Zavier hadn't slept at all on the boat and neither had Jake. Now that it came to it, he hadn't realized how sleepy he was.

He didn't get time to exactly fall asleep, because something warm found his lap. He looked down, staring at Jake's head. He patted the elf, tugging on his ear. Jake didn't move, but his ear twitched and Zavier laughed. At this, the elf's ear turned red.

"Now _that_ is something I didn't think I'd ever see." He smiled broadly when Jake sat up and started yelling at him. "Don't yell at me." He trailed a finger up Jake's arm. Jake turned red, swatting the blonde's hand away. "Fine, fine." Zavier leaned back against the wall again, closing his eyes. "I'm going to sleep, then."

"No, wait.." Jake grabbed Zavier's vest, pulling him into a kiss. Zavier smiled through the kiss, taking control by shoving Jake onto the bed. "Hey!" Jake wriggled a little, but Zavier just laughed.

* * *

_Fall 25th, 3pm, Hot Springs_

"Oh, where are they?" Julia peered out of the closed shop. She wasn't allowed to go to the church yet, but she had to close the Hot Springs. She pursed her lips, sighing when Rosalind and Max ran toward her. She closed the door, waving at the two. Max hugged her, kissing her cheeks. Julia was glad that she didn't have to do anything to her clothing, but make them longer. Rosalind outfit didn't fit her, she herself seemed without color. Max looked odd, covered in black and not blue. But then, that was how the whole town was. "It's soon, right?"

"Yeah, we should head over there now; Byron wants the de Saint Coquilles over there first thing. Apparently, father was closed to Egan. I mean I knew that he came in every so often, I didn't know they were friends, though." Rosalind took her best friend's hand, shaking her head. "It's weird, he's been so tense and not hungry lately.. I worry about him."

"Rosalind, don't worry, I'm sure he's fine." Julia looked at Max, who was flicking nervously at imaginary dust. "After all, if I died, you'd be out of it too, wouldn't you?" She smiled sweetly at her friend.

"Oh! Don't say things like that!" Rosalind scolded her, stopping in front of the clinic. Dorothy was leaning against the door, her face eternally hid behind her bangs. Barrett had his hand on her shoulder and they barely looked up when the three passed. However, they joined, walking quietly behind them.

It was such an odd trek. Julia could feel the tight atmosphere, it moved throughout the town. It had been there since they had learned of the death of Egan and it still stayed. The gray-blonde had a feeling it might even overstay its' visit. She didn't want it too. Not because she hated seeing her friends without their color (though she missed the vibrant colors), but because she was worried for the half-elf and his mood.

* * *

Of course, I still want reviews. I really apperciate everybody's input and reviews. ;D Oh, that's right, I fail at romantic scenes, kthxbye!


	12. Chapter 12

SUP GUYS? :D I wanted to finish this for yesterday, but I didn't. -sad face- Ahem. So yeah.... I like my Roy. Don't question him! /smack'd  
**Disclaimer:** Well, _I_ don't own Rune Factory. Trust me.

_

* * *

_

_Fall 25th, 4pm, Blessia Island_

"I don't see why we aren't there." The short, pink-haired girl complained. She fanned herself, the black dress attracting heat to her. The boy she was with barely heard her, or it seemed like that. "Roy! Come on, my dad is going to ground me for not being there! Don't you remember how nice Egan was to us? Honestly, I can't believe you dragged me out here and for what! Just so you could mine with a lookout… I'm your _friend_ too, you know! And anyway, don't you think you could consider how I-" She stuttered off when Roy looked at her.

"What, you don't think I'm just as upset as you are?" He dropped the hammer he had been using, sitting down on the ground. "Cammy, listen. You know even there that you'd be bored. All we'd be doing in listening to everybody in town mope about him dying!" Cammy's mouth dropped as this, but Roy waved it off before she could say anything. "We shouldn't be moping. I don't get what adults think… Isn't everybody going to die in the end? So whether they die earlier or later… Won't it still happen and then they'll still mope about it?" Roy propped his head on the palms of his hands, watching his best friend.

"Okay, so you're right." She sat down on an unbroken rock, watching him. "It's still… we should pay our respect, shouldn't we?" She brought her lips into a pout, letting her eyes follow Roy as he picked up the hammer and ores he had collected.

"It's not as, well, different if we do it with everybody else. They force us to say something that they think would've fit Egan, even though it would be better to just say what we feel, not why _they_ feel." He smiled at her, holding out a dust-clad hand. She took it, letting him drag her along. They were no good at killing monsters, but today they hadn't had to run. No monsters were no where to be found.

"It's a bit odd… don't you think?" Cammy watched the bushed curiously, waiting for something to happen. Roy tugged her along. Though he was supposed to be brave, he sure as hell wasn't going to wait for something to pop out at him. Not in a lifetime would he let that happen. "That the monsters have been gone lately, I mean."

"No, isn't it a good thing? I mean, we don't have to worry about anything attacking us." They slid to a stop, looking for the boat. "Oh no! We left the boat right here, didn't we?" Roy ran out onto the dock, fretting over where it had disappeared to. "Who, erm, _what_ took it?"

"How should I know?" Cammy stomped over to him, angry. "I told you we should have secured it! The tide is really strong over here!" She sighed and began a brutal search of her own. Roy had basically given up as he was now sitting on the dock. "Aha!"

"You found it?" Roy rushed to get up and join the pink-haired adventurer. She sighed, landing a shaky foot on the boat. Roy jumped in with ease, smiling. "Let's go!" She scowled up at him, but pulled the sail up anyway.

_Fall 25th, 8 pm, Blacksmithery_

"Where. Were. You." Tanya stood towering up over her son in such a menacing way. Roy backed up into a corner, gripping Cammy's shoulder the whole way. He had never seen his mother this way, other than right after the earthquake earlier this month. "Where?"

"N-now, mom…" He glanced toward Cammy, but she was trying to shake his hand off her shoulder. "Uh, you see… I have these certain views that, I um…"

"ROY." She grabbed his ear, shaking him away from Cammy. She turned incredibly nice and looked toward the girl. "I'm sorry dear, go on home and tell Gordon that there's no reason to ground you. Roy'll be grounded from going out and I think that's enough punishment for you both." She turned back to Roy as Cammy ran out.

She ran down the streets, trying to get home before the priest sent her older sister out to search for her. The church's doors were open and she peered in nervously. No trace of either of her family members. She straightened up, heading inside. The windows were open and so was the back door. _Ah, they were airing out the house before it was closed for Winte_r. How smart of her father. _Where was he…?_

Cammy found herself standing in the graveyard (she'd climbed out a window). She looked for a new grave, any upturned dirt. She spotted Egan's wife's grave and she headed over there. Egan's gravestone looked so nice compared to the older ones set in the ground.

"Ah, Cammy." She jumped at hearing Gordon's voice. "Sweetie, you shouldn't be out here this late." Gordon warned his youngest daughter. "Go to bed."

"Where's Dorothy?" Cammy scowled slightly at her father. If her just-legal sister could be out with whoever this late, then why not her? Oh right she wasn't even ten.

"Spending the night with Julia." He pinched his daughter's cheeks. "We agreed that leaving incapable people by themselves wasn't safe."

"..So you sent Dorothy to protect Julia?" Cammy didn't get her father's logic. Gordon as he pushed his daughter back inside.

"You didn't let me finish. Those two are also with Tanya but your sister didn't want to leave Julia by herself with Tanya." Gordon patted Cammy's head before tucking her in.

Cammy blinked. She'd just been at Roy's and there'd been no trace of the two girls. Was the priest of all people lying to her? She slid deeper under her covers. Well, she didn't really care! ..Okay, she did but the bed was really warm. She wasn't getting out anytime soon.

_Fall 26th, 8 am, Inn_

Jake walked down the stairs, yawning. Ceci was behind the desk, talking to Yue. The traveling merchant didn't seem to sleep, but she appeared to be renting a room. He shook his head. _Why rent a room when the original.._ His thoughts trailed off.

"Oh! Jake!" Yue waved at him, smiling. He stared at her, not even waving. Her whole ensemble of items was out over the floor. How was he supposed to go to work now? "How are you?" Though she did look concerned, Jake really didn't care.

"Fine." He said it rather bluntly and more to get her to leave him alone than actually replying. He stepped over some vegetables and pushed the door open. Outside, it rained. Jake sighed, looking back for an umbrella. Yue noted that his eyes were looking for something and after seeing the rain, she reached down to grab something. She produced a gray umbrella from amongst her items.

"Jake, here." Yue offered the umbrella with a smile. "It's free, of course."

Jake stared at her for a few moments before snatching the umbrella up and leaving. The rain was extremely heavy but the port town was used to that. They live right next to the ocean and the West end of Alvarna had it worse. Jake moved about slowly through the rain. He swore, if anyone asked about how he was, he wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Oi! Jake!" Jake glanced at Barrett, who was out in the rain, standing on the bridge. Jake wasn't really friends, per se, with the brunette. However, upon being called Jake _did_ stop. He stared at Barrett, waiting for him to say something. "What have you been up to?"

"…?" Jake thought it was such a blunt thing to say. What had he been up to? Well, he'd not been here obviously! He'd been up to what everybody else was! "..Nothing.."

Barrett nodded and then made his way into the clinic. Jake scowled briefly before sighing. Humans like Barrett just weren't that annoying. Actually he had notice that lately they hadn't really bothered him. He narrowed his eyes as he finally pushed open the door to the Blacksmithery.

"So, that's why I'd prefer you not work here, I mean-- Oh! Jake, you're late!" Tanya stopped talking to Zavier, scowling at her apprentice. "Get to work!" She snapped, throwing various ores in his general direction. "Anyway, if you want a sword, Jake's pretty good at making them now. Just tell him what kind 'ya want and make sure to get him the ores for it. Or ask Kyle, he usually get stuff like that for me." Tanya smiled.

"And you don't get these ores yourself because…?" Zavier crossed his arms. This woman was sure as hell crazy. She begin laughing. But it wasn't a laugh that he thought would come from a lady. She was guffawing.

"Ahahahahaha.." She snorted, bending over. Tanya straightened up, wiping a tear from her left eye. "I'm sorry. I suppose you think I'm big on fighting because I love swords." She grinned. Jake looked over, curious to what his boss was saying. "But no, not big on fighting those monsters to get ores."

Zavier shook his head as he headed over to where Jake was working. Jake didn't say anything to him, busy forming a sword. Zavier smiled, leaning against the metal table Jake was working at.

"Get off the table." Jake was being rather blunt, removing a hand from working to shove it against his lover's face. Tanya chuckled from where she was standing. A few seconds later, Zavier was leaning against the table again. Jake sighed, looking up from the glowing sword. "I said; Get off the table."

"Now, Jake! Don't be mean to a customer!" She leaned against the counter. "And that means no matter _how_ well you might know them." She winked, laughing oddly again. Jake turned red and flung the newly formed sword at her.

* * *

Well, you know what I'm going to say down here. xD Review, please?


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer**: I haven't nor will I ever own Rune Factory/Rune Factory 2. I am just a huge fangirl of the series and character.  
**AN**: This chapter probably took a little longer for me to get out. But I am a teenager, I have school, friends and it is now Spring. Sorry. Hope you like and this chapter actually ended like I wanted to  
BTW, I realize that some characters may be a bit off. Please understand that I haven't played the game in a while and when I was, I was only focusing on Julia. Adults in this story will probably be off, because they don't have big parts. (?)  
Uhm, two more chapters and an epilouge. (So really, three.) _

* * *

Winter 1st, noon, De Saint-Coquille Park

Max yawned, stretching out his now blue clad arms. Winter had hit, and although the black clothing kept them warm, Alvarna had turned back to their more colorful wardrobes. Snow fell peacefully, the change of the season always as quick as ever. Max smiled at the townspeople wandering around the Park. He was certainly proud of the park built by his family. His eyes traveled to a couple sitting on the bench, his sister and Kyle. A happy smile cracked his stern-looking face. He loved his little sister and was happy to see her in such a wonderful, rosy mood.

"It doesn't get this cold in Kardia." Zavier pouted as he leaned his head against Jake's shoulder. Said elf was reading a book, but he glanced up to smile at Zavier. The adventurer chuckled, hooking their hands together. "You're completely surrounded by water… Isn't that boring?"

"Not really." Jake flipped through his book. "Grew up here and I don't spend a lot of time near the port anyway." He sat the book down on the bench next to him. "Anyway, get off me!" He shoved slightly at the other's chest. "We're in public."

"Hm, so..?" Zavier chuckled as he wound an arm around Jake. "I don't think your friends mind." He eyed the people of Alvarna as they wandered around the park.

"What friends?" Jake hissed glaring at Barrett, who was looking at them. Barrett's head snapped back when Dorothy murmured something to him. "I don't have friends, just incase you didn't see that."

"Aw, c'mon, you gotta have some friends." Zavier tugged on the elf's sleeve, but a glare from him silenced the adventurer. "Well,_ I_ have friends." Jake twitched, glaring at him again. "Sorry."

Jake sighed, shaking his head. Zavier pouted and looked away. Well, apparently, that was that. Jake peeked over at Zavier, who was glaring off in the other direction. So, he _is_ mad at me… Jake raked a hand through his hair. He hadn't ever really had anyone mad at him, he was only mad at others. What had he done to make the older man angry, anyway?

"Zavier, I--" He was cut off when the blonde got up and left. "Eh, Zavier!" Jake jumped up off the bench after him. Zavier pushed past Max, who stumbled to regain his balance as this happened. Max rubbed his back as he got back up, staring in surprise at the sprinting adventurer.

"What was that all about?" Cecilia, who happened to be passing by, raised an eyebrow. Max shrugged, looking over to Jake. The elf looked like he was about to cry. Max leaned over and whispered something into Ceci's ear. She nodded and skipped over to Jake. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing…" Jake glanced away from the half-elf. He did still love her a little. Even now, when she would in no way love him back. He couldn't be angry at the elf and he hated that. "I just…" He looked over at her shimmering eyes. Oh dear, she's still as beautiful as ever. Jake winced when she smiled. "I.. think I might…" What was he saying? What was it? "IthinkImightlovesomeone." He glanced up when he felt two hands on his shoulders.

"..I knew it!" She cried happily, wrapping her arms around Jake in a huge hug. "I'm so happy for you, Jake!" She placed a hand on her cheek, giggling. "It's real romantic, I think. Almost like.. what do you call it? Oh! Romeo and Juliet?"

"That's not really…" Jake winced as Cecilia squeezed him again. "Er…" He watched her walk over to Nick, who was looking curiously at them. Cecilia said something, Nick chuckled and then they both walked off. Jake scowled, heading toward the harbor. Well, what else was he supposed do?

--------

Max pushed Julia forward, heading toward the Church. Cecilia, of all people, had called a meeting of the entire town to the church. Julia slid into the front of the church pews. Cecilia stood up in front of the pews, Nick next to her. He fidgeted, ever so often looking around at the people of Alvarna. Max sat down on the pew, startling his girlfriend.

"Max, don't just plop down!" She glared at him before looking back at Ceci. The blonde elf smiled at the other woman, giggling. Julia giggled back, lacing her fingers with Max's. He shook his head before looking back at the last few people of the town shuffling in. Cecilia cleared her throat to grab the attention of the crowd.

"I'm sure some people already this," She smiled at Jake. "However, I thought I'd announce it officially. I realize that a lot's just happened, but I think that we can't just let things pull our sprits down." She glanced at Nick, who nodded. "Well, I realize this may be a bit odd… I'm getting married to Nick. We will get married later this season, so I hope that everything goes over well."

"Wonderful, wonderful!" Gordon jumped up, clapping a hand on Nick's back. "This is good; these two have the right idea! Let's bring life into Alvarna, instead letting it slowly drain away!" He began preaching about life and Nick slid away from the priest.

Kyle grabbed Rosalind's hand, pulling her up. Cecilia's face lit up with a broad smile. She knew exactly what Kyle was thinking, though Rosalind did not. He pulled her up to where Nick and Ceci were standing.

"Right!" Kyle smiled, giving thumbs up. "Us too! We should have a double wedding." Rosalind turned red before nodding, agreeing with the red-head. Cecilia laughed, nodding along with her boss. Nick smiled, wrapping an arm around Kyle, establishing a friendship.

Gordon was sent into another tirade about life and marriage. Cecilia frowned, looking at Kyle. She gestured him over, pointing at the graveyard. He nodded, pecking Rosalind's cheek and following the Elvin maid.

"Here." Cecilia handed Kyle an old, dusty and heavy tome. He almost dropped it, but lifted it up to try and open it. Dust puffed out from the ancient book, hitting Kyle in the face. He coughed, waiting for the dust to clear before giving Cecilia a questioning look. "It's something I picked up back home. When I saw it.. I don't know, I felt the need to give it to you. It might be important in the future, so keep it anyway."

"A wedding gift, I suppose?" Kyle laughed, patting the elf girl on the back. "Sorry, I don't have anything to give you. Didn't know, so I couldn't.."

"Nonsense! Originally it was just going to be a gift, but there's an occasion for it now!" Cecilia broke into a smile. Kyle shook his head, heading back out into the church. Cecilia didn't follow but turned and sat down on the newly upturned ground. She smiled sadly at the newly carved stone.

"Didn't really think he'd die before I had kids." Jake smiled unhappily at Cecilia, who didn't say anything. Jake placed an arm around her shoulders, tickling her cheek with his breath. The young maid leaned into the blacksmith apprentice. She laced her fingers with his anyway. Jake stared at the grave for a while, until he noticed that the sun was disappearing under the mountains from the valley. "Ceci, let's go home..?"

"Oh.." Cecilia turned slightly, looking for something. Jake tugged on her hand. She nodded finally, following her friend back to the Inn. She hadn't, at all, gone to work today. Would Rosalind mind? No, it was more of a matter of Max's feelings than hers. She huffed. Jake glanced curiously at her. What was on her mind lately? Was she worried about him still? "Jake!"

"What?!?" He jumped, almost running into the figure of Byron. He scowled. Even now, he wasn't saying sorry to a human. Whether or not it wasn't his fault for running into one. Cecilia quickly apologized, sighing at Jake's insistence to ignore humans as best as he could. Still, not even she would disrupt Jake right now. Byron brushed past them quickly, apparently looking for Barrett. _Strange_, Cecilia pondered, _Barrett is usually at his house by now, right?_

The Inn was dark, but it had been like that for days. Cecilia stood outside of it, staring up. Her eyes flicked to Jake, who was fishing for a key.

"Hey." He looked up briefly, before opening up the door. "Jake." She poked his arm, waiting for his response.

"Hm?" He glanced around the inn. Empty as ever, save the room Yue was now using. He leaned against the counter, looking at Ceci. "What is it?"

"Not to pry, but…" Truth was she had just noticed now. She hadn't suspected anything at the church meeting. After all, he wasn't actually part of the town at all, and it _was_ a town meeting. Jake didn't seem to notice the absence of a certain person, but how would he? Cecilia had a feeling that Jake had liked her for a while. And whether he had found someone else or not, it was possible that he still liked her just as much. News like marriage would be a bit depressing, in a way. "…Where's Zavier?"

* * *

_Have you ever noticed that cliffhanger's always sound cool? WELL? Personally, I think this chapter ended pretty well. (Though most of you noticed him disappear and probably know where he ran off to. Maybe not, which just makes it more fun!) That button down there is pretty lonely. Maybe you should hug it? Or click it, whichever?_


End file.
